Fly Away
by Arianna11
Summary: FINISHED If you were asked to give up everything and help save the world, could you do it? Could you give up your friends, your family, love. OWKB
1. Pain and Loneliness

Ah, my first story. Be brutal.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. All Harry Potter stuff belongs to the wonderful creator J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me. I'm broke.

****

****

****

**Pain and Loneliness**

            The skies of London hung low over the buildings, grey and threatening to pour rain at any second. It seemed to Katie Bell as though the city of London were mourning with her. She pulled her eyes from the window to the parchment lying on the table. The words were burned into her memory.

_Dear Ms. Katherine Bell,_

_            It is with deep regret that we write to inform you of the death of Ms. Alicia Spinnet. She died bravely, doing her part in the battle against Voldemort. Please accept our deepest condolences._

_                                                The Ministry of Magic_

She grabbed the letter angrily, crumpling it in her hand and then threw it into the fire. The flames devoured it within seconds leaving mere ashes behind, but even this failed to make her feel better. She could destroy the information, but her best friend would still be dead.  

            At a loss for anything to do, she made her way to the kitchen where a bottle of vodka was waiting on the counter. The liquid scorched her throat on the way down, but she was grateful for it, grateful to feel anything at all.

"Are you sure it is wise to spend your only day off getting drunk?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Why not?" Katie responded, tottering to her couch and sinking down onto it, "My best friend is dead. I can't contact anyone much less go to her funeral. Tell me oh wise Dumbledore, what the hell should I do?"

She took another drink of vodka as the older wizard took a seat next to her.

"Miss Bell," he said gently, "If I had known what events would transpire, I never would have asked you to take the position."

Suddenly, to Katie, he appeared very weary and much older than usual. The sparkle that she remembered being in his eyes during her Hogwart's days was gone.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "It's not your fault. I'm just lonely today."

"Do not worry Miss Bell. I understand," he took a small white envelope from his robes, "and I know Miss Spinnet does, too."

And with a low pop he disapparated before her eyes, leaving only the envelope behind. Katie recognized Alicia's scrawl across the front. A few hot tears sprung to her eyes as her trembling hands pulled out a muddy sheet of parchment.

_Katie,_

_            I am writing this at Dumbledore's suggestion. He says I won't come back after our mission tomorrow. He says that none of us will, that we've been sent on a suicide mission. Merlin. You always wonder what you would say or do if you were to die tomorrow. There's nothing you can do or say because all you can think about is the fact that you're going to die. _

_            Dumbledore explained everything to me. I'm sorry that I thought you lost contact for your own selfish reasons. I understand now. I'm proud of you._

_            Merlin, I can't even look at the others in my group. They don't know we're all going to die. I want to cry just thinking about it. Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends. Dead. But I won't dwell on it. I have to focus on my duty._

_            Never give up Katie. Keep fighting, fighting for us._

_                                                            Alicia Spinnet_

Finally, Katie flung herself across her couch and sobbed into the cushions.

            The crowd that had been gathered beside the small grave began to disperse as raindrops fell from the sky. Everyone, that is, except four people wearing red and gold scarves. 

"I don't believe this," Angelina whispered, dropping a single rose onto the coffin being lowered into the ground before crying onto her husband's shoulder.

Fred wrapped his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. There were no words that any of them could say to make the situation better. Their friend, their comrade, was gone.

Oliver sighed and pulled his robes closer around his body.

"I didn't see Katie anywhere. Hard to believe she'd miss her best friend's funeral."

"Were they still best friends?" George asked, "I don't think Alicia heard from Katie either. For all we know Katie is dead."

Before any of them could say anything else, Angelina's fist flew out from behind her robes, landing squarely on George's nose.

"Don't say that!" she screamed, "Don't you dare proclaim her dead without proof! Dumbledore would tell us! He wouldn't just let us wonder!"

"You're right. I wouldn't."

"Great, you couldn't have showed up sooner," George muttered, tentatively touching his nose, from which blood had begun to trickle out.

"I prefer to let you learn these things the hard way."

If it wasn't for the grim circumstances, Oliver would've laughed.

"You missed the funeral," he stated plainly.

"I already made my peace with Miss Spinnet," he informed them, "Miss Bell, however, had not."

"You know where she is?" Angelina asked, "Tell us, please."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"You never know who is listening."

Suddenly, Oliver felt his body explode into a million pieces. It was as though he was being scattered throughout space. If he had had a stomach at that moment he was sure he would've felt incredibly queasy. Then, as suddenly as it had happened, he was pieced back together again in a room he'd never seen before with Fred, George, and Angelina.

"Where are we?" Fred asked.

"Someplace safe from unseen ears," Dumbledore informed them, "Someplace where I can tell you about Katie, if you swear not to repeat what I tell you, not even to each other."

They nodded solemnly.

"The Order is not the only secret organization in this war. There are many of them, all doing specific tasks to aid in the defeat of Voldemort. Among these groups is the Blue Flame Order."

"I've heard that name before," Fred interrupted, "Back before our last year Dad and Lupin were talking. I was testing out our listening device and they said something about a Blue Flame before the device melted. But I have no idea what they do."

"The Blue Flame Order are essentially diplomats," Dumbledore answered, "They attempt to convince Ministers of Magic around the world the join forces. A unified front against Voldemort is our best chance."

"That still doesn't explain why Katie hasn't kept in touch," Oliver said.

Dumbledore sighed. "We never imagined that Voldemort would feel as threatened by this as he did. For the safety of the members and their family and friends, they have been placed in safe houses with no contact to the outside world."

"So Katie is gone until the war is over."

A slight smile crossed his face.

"Not to those I trust to keep this secret. I feel that Miss Bell would benefit greatly from not being alone in these dark times."


	2. Afternoon Tea

Freebs: You're making me blush. I really hope it continues to live up to your expectations.

Karen Walker: I updated as soon as I could, but it's tough to find time. Be patient. I have school, too.

Kathy: I fully intend to continue this story. I'm very glad you're enjoying it.

Spexy: I hope it stays unique.

Disclaimer: Once again all that is the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, not me. I don't know her either.

**Afternoon Tea**

            There was a bad taste in Katie's mouth when she woke up from a restless sleep, and, for a brief moment, she forgot why she was lying on her couch and not in her comfortable bed. Then, the bottle of vodka and small letter on her table caught her eye reminding her of the horrible truth. Alicia was dead, and she'd fallen asleep crying.

With a slight groan, she got up and grabbed the bottle to return it to the kitchen, making a small mental note to never drink vodka before sleeping again. The after effects were not pleasant.

"Dear, you look horrible," her mirror exclaimed as she walked past.

"Thank you Captain obvious," she muttered in reply.

She knew she looked horrible with her eyes red and puffy, blotchy tear stained face, and bed-head. Not that it mattered. No one would see her anyway. She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Morning, Katie."

"Morn…" she started to reply when she realized the voice did not belong to Dumbledore.

Instantly, she went into survival mode, ripping her wand from her robes and turning around to curse whoever had managed to break through the charms on her flat.

"Now if you had been able to respond like that in DADA, you might've done better on your NEWTS."

At first, Katie thought she had to be dreaming. It was all she could do not to pinch herself. Dumbledore was there along with four familiar faces.

"Angelina," she whispered, "Oliver, Fred, George, how…"

Dumbledore smiled to her. "I thought being alone was doing more harm than good so I brought a few old friends to visit you."

She threw her arms around the wizard. "Oh thank you, thank you so much."

"Hey," Fred protested, "What about us? We're risking our lives just being here."

Angelina swatted the back of his head, causing Katie to laugh. She gave them each a quick hug.

"I missed you all. I wanted to write, or floo, or apparate, but I didn't know who might see me and I couldn't bear if…" she trailed off.

She didn't need to finish the sentence. They all knew what would happen if Voldemort knew that they were her friends. Oliver felt his stomach clench. Even as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was afraid of death. Not his own death, but the death of his family and friends. 

"It's all right," he assured her, "We understand. Dumbledore got us here safely and that's what matters."

She nodded, a lump forming in her throat. Two years had been a long time to go without seeing her friends, without knowing what they were doing or even going out for butterbeers. She didn't realize how much she'd missed that.

"So would you like something to drink?" she managed to ask, "I was just about to make myself some tea."

"Ah, sadly I must decline," Dumbledore told them, "I have things to attend to, but I will be back in 2 hours to return the Weasleys and Mr. Wood to their homes."

****************************************************************************************************          

            A mere hour later the four friends were gathered around Katie's coffee table, sipping tea, eating chocolate, and regaling each other with tales of their exploits. At least, for the time being, their sorrow was forgotten.

"He was being such a prat," Fred explained, "we had to teach him to lighten up a bit."

"By giving him a new product we developed," George added.

Oliver was frowning at the two. "It was a bad idea to give our squadron leader flaming fireballs."

Katie set her tea down and looked at them questioningly.

"Flaming fireballs?"

A smirk crossed each of their faces. It was a look she knew all too well. They used to get the same look on their faces before playing a prank on Snape.

"Eat one," Oliver informed her, "and you'll be shooting flames out of your mouth for hours. McGregor was not happy."

Katie burst into laughter.

"I missed hearing about your pranks. Hell, I even missed canary creams!"

Angelina looked at her in disbelief. 

"Would you like to trade places," she muttered under her breath.

Fred gave the appearance of being mildly offended. 

"But darling, then why ever did you marry me?"

"For the sex of course."

He grinned, apparently satisfied with being known as a sex god, at least to his wife. Quickly, he grabbed her around the waist and dipped her down across his lap, planting a giant kiss on her lips. She slapped him playfully when he allowed her back up.

 "Do you two ever stop?" Oliver asked.

George rolled his eyes.

"Have they ever? Remember the time they were in the girls' dorm and Alicia…" 

It seemed as though everyone froze at the mention of the name. The mention of their dear friend was too much this soon after her death. 

Finally, Katie broke the silence. "To Alicia…"

They raised their teacups in her memory.

"We should probably help you cleanup before Dumbledore gets back," Oliver offered.

Katie waved the thought away. "I don't have much to do alone at night. Washing the dishes will keep me from going crazy."

"So the solitude has finally caused you to go crazy?"

They all jumped at Dumbledore's voice.

"You really need to give me warning before just apparating in," Katie grumbled, "One of these days I'm going to think you're a deatheater and curse you."

"That's why I always use a shielding charm," he looked to the former Gryffindors, "Are you ready?"

"Not really," Angelina answered, "But I suppose it doesn't matter."

Dumbledore patted her softly on the back. "Do not worry. I will be willing to bring any of you back to visit Miss Bell whenever you like. After all, solitude is not good for the heart."

The offer seemed to cheer them up considerably. They each gave Katie a hug good bye before promising to return as soon as their schedules allowed for it. But even with promises of a next time, Katie couldn't help but feel a strange emptiness settle over her as soon as they had left. 

******************************************************************************************************

            Oliver stared out of his flat window watching the fat raindrops splatter against the glass. Katie's flat had had only one window. He wondered if she was looking out it, watching the rain and mourning the loss of a friend she hadn't seen in years. It was a pain he knew he would be unable to handle. To never see one's friends again before dying…

He pushed the thought away and forced himself to picture Katie's flat. It had been incredibly small and empty. The only furnishings he had seen were a coffee table and couch with a bed in the corner. Of course, Katie probably spent every day hoping that it would be the last in complete isolation. To fully furnish the tiny living space would be to admit that she would be there a long time.

The situation seemed unfair. When they'd been in school together, Katie had loved people. It was probably the reason she'd been selected to join the Blue Flame Order. Whenever there had been arguments amongst the team, she had been the first one to help them settle it.

Today she had looked positively miserable when they'd shown up. She wasn't the same Katie Bell with sparkling eyes and shiny hair that he'd gone to school and played Quidditch with. She looked tired and ready to admit defeat. She looked lonely.

*

*

*

Sorry, that Oliver hasn't been in there too much, but I'm working on fitting him in. Hopefully, I can write more of Oliver in next chapter.

So read/review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Plus, I'm looking for a Beta reader. Anyone with prior experience is welcome to apply (I make it sound like a job).

Ariana


	3. Old Wounds and Battle Scars

Cho-Look-Alike: I promise, things will get better for Katie, and Oliver will make more appearances.

Kathy: I solemnly swear to find someone for George, after the proper mourning period of course.

The Mex: I'm sorry I almost made you cry. I almost cried, too, but it was important for the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books. We all know this. 

*

*

**Old Wounds and ****Battle**** Scars**

Oliver tossed his bags to the floor the second he was in his flat. Every muscle in his body felt stiff and sore and a few minor wounds were still bleeding slightly. It was impossible to receive good medical care after a mission. It would be too obvious that he was involved with the Order if he showed up at St. Mungo's too soon after battle. Instead, he would soak in a warm bath while drowning his pain in butterbeers.

He kicked some dirty clothes out of his way as he stumbled down to his bathroom. The quiet seemed particularly grating after spending 4 days in the wilderness trying to maintain absolute silence so he tuned the radio to the Wireless Wizarding Network.

Warm water flowed into the tub, steam rising slowly from it. He remembered Angelina, Katie, and Alicia making fun of his habit of taking warm baths after Quidditch. They referred to it as a "feminine habit" to relieve stress that way.

_Alicia_

Even after 3 weeks, it was still hard to comprehend that she would never again make them laugh with her jokes or wrestle George to floor when he teased her about her habit of reading muggle crime novels. As hard as Alicia's death was on him, he knew it was worse for George and Katie. George had been prepared to ask her out just a week before her death and had locked himself in his room for 2 days when he learned the horrible news. But George had Fred and Angelina to turn to for support. Katie had no one.

Suddenly, a hot bath didn't seem like such an enticing idea. He needed company. He needed companionship.

****************************************************************************************************

Katie looked over the pile of documents Dumbledore had brought her concerning her next diplomatic mission, at least half of which concerned Denmark's Minister of Magic. Normally, Katie thrived on being given information for a new assignment, but today her mind simply wasn't in it. It had been an incredibly long 3 weeks with no rest and she was exhausted. 

She yawned. A quick nap seemed like a good idea, but a loud thud quickly changed her mind.

Anxious, she grabbed her wand from the coffee table and scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place in the main room which left only the kitchen. She got up off her couch as quietly as she could and tip-toed to the adjoining room.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, "One of these days I'm going to have a heart attack."

Oliver was lying sprawled out across Katie's kitchen floor looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I guess Dumbledore isn't as good at transporting people as I thought."

Katie shook her head and offered him a hand.

"And why exactly are you crashing into my flat unannounced?"

"I was lonely and I figured that you had to be lonely since none of us has dropped by in about…"

"3 weeks and 5 days," she finished.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she shrugged, "There is a war going on. We have duties to fulfill."

An awkward silence fell over them. Oliver looked her over. As bad as she had looked at the first visit, she looked worse now. Dark bags had formed under her eyes as though se hadn't slept since they had left. He knew that he couldn't possibly look much better, but a long sleeve shirt was covering the worst of the damage.

"If you're not feeling well, I can contact Dumbledore and leave," he offered.

"No, no, you're fine," she assured him, "But let's continue this in the other room. I need to sit down."

He followed her to the couch, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight limp in his step.

"How is everyone?" she asked, pushing some papers on the coffee table aside for him to put his feet up.

"Pretty good. Sometimes I wonder about George. He refuses to mention Alicia, covers up his pain with jokes and all."

"Typical George Weasley response."

"Yeah, but he's got Fred and Angelina to help. How about you? Are you holding up all right?"

There was a small flicker of pain in her eyes.

"I really haven't had much time to think about it. I spend a lot of time in diplomatic meetings now. It feels like I'm going somewhere new every 3 days. You?"

"Alicia and I weren't as close as the others. I'm probably dealing the best out of everyone."

He stretched his arms out.

"Fuck," he muttered as his back gave a twinge of pain.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked, concerned.

"I think so," he attempted to sit up, only causing himself more pain. He could feel something warm and wet trickle down his back and realized an old wound had probably opened up, "You wouldn't happen to have some bandages would you?"

"Here, let me see," she leaned over to him and gently lifted up the hem of his shirt, "Merlin, Oliver. That looks horrible. Don't tell me you haven't seen a medi-witch for this."

"Can't," he grimaced, "It would be a tad too suspicious if I showed up at a hospital every time there was a battle."

"Well, at least let me do something about it. My mother used to work in a hospital. She taught me almost everything she knows."

She disappeared into the bathroom and returned with some alcohol, cotton swabs, gauze, and medical tape. Oliver made a face.

"Can't you just use magic?"

"Wimp, now take off your shirt."

He tugged the light cotton material over his head and tossed it aside. Katie sat down beside him and began to clean the cuts. The alcohol stung as it hit his open wounds.

"Those must have been some missions," she commented.

Oliver simply nodded, not wanting to relive what he had seen and heard over the past few days. He quickly changed the subject.

"It must be tough to be alone all the time, not getting to hang out with friends or go out on dates."

"Dating is prohibited in the Blue Flame Order anyway," she replied, "along with marriage and children. Spouses and children would be too much of a liability if Voldemort found out."

"Wouldn't family and friends be a liability, too," he countered, gasping slightly as 1 of his wounds began to sting even more.

"Yes, but it would be suspicious if we just suddenly vanished. It was only after Voldemort captured one of our members and managed to learn of all the Blue Flame members, that we were sent into hiding," she sighed, "Voldemort knows who I am. He knows what I do. He just doesn't know where I am or who my friends are."

"What about your family?" he asked, "Wouldn't it be easy for him to find them?"

"Yes. Our families are in various safe houses around the world."

She put the lid back on the alcohol and took out a roll of gauze and medical tape and carefully created makeshift bandages for his injuries. He gasped again as her fingertips touched his skin.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" 

He shook his head. "No, your fingers are cold."

"Ah." She cast a warming spell on her hands and touched his back again. "Is that better?"

"Yes."

He didn't say a word as she quickly bandaged the wounds and then handed him his shirt.

"That should help until…" she yawned, "…you can see a medi-wizard."

"Katie, you look exhausted," he said, pushing some hair out of her face, "when was the last time you slept."

"I catch a few hours here and there."

He frowned slightly. "I should go and let you rest."

"No," she protested, "I don't know when I'll get to see you again. Stay just a little longer."

She gave him the same look she used to use to convince him to let practice end early. It had never worked before, but this time, a part of him didn't want to say good-bye just yet, either.

"Fine," he relented, "I'll stay, but you have to get some sleep. I swear I won't leave without telling you."

"Deal." She yawned again. Her eyes were already half shut. "But you have to tell me everything that's happened in your life since I left."

She laid her head in his lap and he began to play absentmindedly with her hair.

"Well, for 2 years I played for Puddlemere…"

*

*

*

I promise to update as soon as I can, but school and work might get in the way a bit. It doesn't mean I've given up on the story. So just be patient and continue to review. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	4. Closure: Part I

_Freebs__:_ Let's have a blushing contest! I had to keep chapter 2 so short because I had nothing else to write for it. Anything else would have been filler and taken away from the story

_TheMex__:_ I'm writing as fast as I can!

_Kathy:_ Thank you!!!

_Holly:_ Just keep writing. It takes lots of practice. This is my first fanfiction. I've been writing for years. So just write and revise a lot and I definitely recommend having a beta-reader.

_Karen, my all-mighty beta-reader:_ Thanks for watching my punctuation and giving me a plethora of ideas to work with.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.**

****

**Closure: Part I**

The Danish Minister of Magic stared at Katie angrily.

"And why should we believe that if we fight alongside England, that Mr. Fudge will not betray us. Did he not deny Voldemort's return for an entire year?"

Katie mentally cursed Fudge's stubbornness and stupidity during her seventh year. His inability to acknowledge the truth for an entire year was coming back to haunt them. Most other countries were leery of fighting with England because of it. They viewed Fudge as weak, or worse, a traitor.

"Mr. Ogden, I swear to you that Mr. Fudge is not a traitor," she replied, "He made a mistake as anyone could and he realizes that. He has apologized to everyone involved."

"He cost innocent people their lives."

The negotiations were not going well, and Katie knew it. She could feel herself failing miserably like every diplomat before. Desperate, she took one last stab at reaching an agreement.

"Professor Dumbledore has expressed complete faith in Mr. Fudge," she blurted out, "If you do not trust Cornelius Fudge at least trust Albus Dumbledore. He has never disappointed the Wizarding community and has helped to defeat various deatheater troops."

Mr. Ogden's expression cooled. 

"Yes, Albus is a good man," he murmured, "a most trustworthy wizard. Tell Mr. Fudge that I will consider his offer and have an answer by the end of the week."

He got up and walked out of the conference room leaving Katie alone with his two security guards.

"Miss Bell," said the larger of the two, "if you'll just follow us, we'll show you out."

She grabbed her briefcase from beside her chair. It wasn't a complete victory, but it was the closest the Blue Flame had come to reaching an agreement with Denmark in months and she would take it. Besides, it meant that she could go back to her flat and prepare for her meeting with the Minister of Magic of Germany. Germany had been holding out the longest and rumors were flying that their Minister of Magic, Gunter Stovald, had already joined Voldemort. 

The security guards walked so quickly through the winding halls that Katie was nearly jogging to keep up. It was her impression that they just wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible, not that she blamed them. The last time a member of the Blue Flame had held negotiations with Denmark, a troop of deatheaters showed up. Five people were killed.

"Here you are Miss Bell," the smaller guard grunted, pointing out the door. "We hope you have a pleasant trip home."

They turned on their heels and left, their boots making no noise on the tile floor.

"You hope I never come back is what," she muttered.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching, before opening the door and stepping inside the charmed room. 

************************************

"So, I hear Dumbledore found you and Katie asleep on the couch when Angelina arrived at her flat last week," Fred teased as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He had hoped that since the twins had been away that day, they wouldn't hear about the compromising position he and Katie had been found in, but there was no such luck. He realized that he should've known Angelina would tell Fred everything.

"It was no big deal," Oliver exasperatedly informed him, "She was tired but didn't want me to leave, because she didn't know when she'd see anyone again. I only agreed to stay only because she promised to get some rest. I fell asleep."

Fred grinned.

"Ah, but why was her head in your lap?"

He opted to stare into his butterbeer as a blush began to creep up his neck. The truth was that by the time he finished telling Katie about the past 2 years of his life, she was sound asleep. He didn't want to disturb her when she had gotten so little sleep. After a bit, he succumbed to his own exhaustion.

"Leave it alone, Fred."

"Fine, fine," he threw his arms into the air in defeat, "I was just asking. You might as well find romance. Who knows if George will ever be able to move on?"

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Wish he'd just admit how upset he is. Probably would make it easier to move on."

***********************************

Katie stared at the sleeping George Weasley on her couch, debating whether or not to wake him. He looked rather peaceful. Then again, she was tired from her meeting and much too ready to kick back with a cup of hot chocolate.

Sighing, she gently touched his shoulder. "George."

He jumped.

"Merlin, Katie, scare a wizard half to death, why don't you!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are sleeping on my couch, you know."

"Ah, so I am."

Her response was another eye roll. "Is there any particular reason you decided to show up unannounced?"

He pretended to be offended.

"Do I need a reason to visit one of my friends?"

It wasn't a very good lie. Katie could see right through it. His eyes were full of pain, masked by jokes and a fake laugh.

"It's about Alicia, isn't it?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little." She got up again. "How about I make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"That sounds like a plan," he smiled slightly, "besides, I never could pass up your hot chocolate."

He followed her to the kitchen where she got out a gallon of milk and powdered cocoa.

"So George, what brings you to la Casa de Bell?"

"I," he twisted his hands nervously, "I wanted to ask you something about Alicia."

She carefully poured the milk into a saucepan. "I don't know what I can tell you. I hadn't seen her in years."

"But you were really close, so I'm assuming that you would have told each other everything when you were in contact."

"Well, of course," she stirred the milk with a wooden spoon, "Is there something in particular you wanted to know?"

He took a deep breath.

"I really liked Alicia, but she was, well, killed before I could say anything," he blinked back a few tears, "I wanted to know if she had ever said anything about liking me."

Her tongue suddenly seemed frozen solid. The thought of causing any more pain to anyone over Alicia's death weighed over in her mind.

"George, I…I don't…"

"Katie, please," he begged, a few tears slipping out, "I need to know. I want to be able to move on, but I can't as long as I wonder about this."

The ticking of the clock grew louder in the background as Katie stirred powdered cocoa into the hot milk.

"Back in Hogwarts," she finally whispered, "Alicia liked you. She said there was more to you than mindless pranks and stupid jokes."

George swallowed hard.

"If I had asked her out, do you think she would have said yes?"

"George…"

"Katie, please." His voice was pleading, asking for the last bit of closure he needed.

She sighed as she poured the hot chocolate into two mugs and handed him one. "Yes."

His mug crashed to the floor, shattering on impact. Hot chocolate quickly spread across the floor.

"I really screwed up didn't I, Katie?"

She set her mug on the counter and cast a quick cleaning spell before sitting down beside him.

"There was no way for you to know what would happen. No one knows what each day is going to bring, but I'm sure Alicia wouldn't want you to sit around here miserable." She gave him a hug. "She would want you to move on, make pranks, and keep telling stupid jokes."

He managed to nod.

"Promise me you won't make my mistake Katie. If you find someone, tell him."


	5. Closure: Part 2

_orli__*__N*keira: I definitely intend to keep writing this, especially since I've been receiving such fabulous reviews. Hopefully there will be many more chapters to come._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or even know the author.

****

**Closure: Part 2**

Oliver lay in his bed, unable to sleep. His mind simply refused to allow him to relax. It seemed that whenever he started to doze, Katie would pop into his mind. He felt guilty for not visiting since the rather embarrassing incident of being found asleep together by Angelina. She would probably think he was avoiding her.

He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. The glaring red light informed him that it was ten o'clock. Unless Katie had changed very drastically in the past two years, she would still be awake.

The fireplace seemed to be beckoning him, telling him to floo to Dumbledore's office and be transported to Katie's flat.

He forced his eyes shut and attempted to think of something else, but the effort was in vain. Everything related back to Katie.

_Quidditch, chaser, Katie_

_Chocolate, hot chocolate, hot, tea, Katie_

_Voldemort, Slytherin, Draco, mud-blood, Katie_

With a groan of frustration, he threw back his covers, grabbed his wand off the table and headed for the fireplace.

"Dumbledore's office!" he shouted, tossing the floo powder down and stepping inside.

***********************************

Katie hugged her pajama clad legs to her chest as she stared out the window at the city. George had left an hour ago, feeling better than when he had arrived. She, on the other hand, felt like an emotional train wreck. 

"Katie, are you ok?"

She turned her head to see Oliver standing in her kitchen doorway, a look of concern on his face. She swiped frantically at a few tears that had squeezed themselves from her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Liar," he said, sitting down at the other end of the window seat, "I can tell something is wrong."

At that moment, the stress weighed too heavily on her shoulders, pushing her over the edge. Alicia, Denmark, George, solitude,  and a month's worth of pain came flowing out in a deluge of tears. Oliver simply wrapped his arms around her as sobs wracked her body. His gesture was well appreciated.

After about thirty minutes, her tears subsided to a few small hiccups. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I think I ruined your shirt."

He looked down at the green cotton that now had a large wet dark patch on the shoulder.

"It'll dry," he told her and gently wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, "Besides, I think you needed a good cry."

"It was George," she told him, "He came over and asked if Alicia had ever liked him, said he needed to know to move on."

"I think he was right," Oliver agreed, "I also think you haven't moved on yourself."

She shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, "I think it might help."

"That's what Dumbledore keeps telling me," she sighed, "Maybe I should take his advice."

"I'll even make you a cup of hot chocolate," he offered.

A soft chuckle left her mouth. "Isn't that my line?"

He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I can find my way around a kitchen. Why don't you just move to the couch? It might be more comfortable."

*************************************

Katie wrapped a blanket around herself as she waited for Oliver to return with the hot chocolate. It felt weird to have someone else looking after her. After being alone for so long it felt odd, but she was grateful to him. He was the kind of guy any girl would be lucky to have.

She shook her head at the thought and reminded herself who she was talking about. This was Oliver Wood, the Quidditch obsessed boy who scheduled practices at the most insane times possible. 

"One cup of hot chocolate coming up," he handed her the cup and saucer, "I'm afraid it's not quite as good as yours though."

She took a sip. "It's perfect."

He grinned, pleased with the compliment. Katie had always been obsessed with hot chocolate and extremely particular about how hers was fixed. She allowed him to put his arm around her and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you cold?" she asked, "I'm perfectly willing to share my blanket."

"I'm fine, but I do want to hear what's wrong."

The familiar look of pain crossed her eyes.

"I feel selfish," she explained, "When I was told I had to go into hiding all I thought about was 'What if Voldemort found me?' 'How was I going to survive without going shopping or just hanging out with friends?' Not once did I ever ask myself 'What if my friends or family die?' I'm a bloody selfish prat."

She could feel his hand moving slowly up and down her arm, the forefinger tracing a design.

"You're not selfish," he told her, "I would have thought the same things."

"I thought if I just worked hard enough I'd forget about it, but obviously that doesn't work." Her voice was growing softer. "I can barely sleep anymore."

He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. It was soft like her skin. Startled by the thought, he pushed it away.

"You can't blame yourself, you know. Not everything is controllable."

The feeling of his hands lightly tugging on her hair as it was twisted around his fingers soothed her. The combination of that and the hot chocolate was beginning to make her very drowsy. She held back a yawn.

"Was the funeral nice?"

"It was beautiful, exactly the way she would have wanted it," he assured her.

"Not too fancy?"

"Incredibly simple."

"Oliver," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Were you mad at me for leaving?"

He paused for a second to think about her question.

"In the beginning," he answered after a minute, "but I didn't know what had happened. You just disappeared. Now I understand."

"I'm sorry."

He glanced down to see that she was beginning to doze off and he was beginning to feel tired himself. 

"I should probably go before we have a repeat of the last time I visited."

"I think you may be right." 

She moved so that he could get up.

"I'll be back soon," he promised.

A small smile crossed her lips. 

"I hope so."

********************************

_I would like to take this time to thank my fabulous beta reader who has corrected my grammar and supplied many great ideas to enhance my story._


	6. Whipped Cream, Flour, and a Little Roman...

Hayla A. Canter: Thank you. I read your story and loved it, too. I think it's on my list.

Holly: No problem, I love giving advice and it's even more thrilling when people think its good advice. I'm trying to update every weekend.

Kathy: I think they definitely need to be with each other.

Orli*N*keira: I can't wait to see your story.

Trinityelf: Wow, one of the best. Now the pressure is on to keep it up, but I'll try my best.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I'm poor so please don't sue.

Now, without further ado, the next chapter of Fly Away…

*

*

*****

Whipped Cream, Flour, and a Little Romance

_It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies. A soft breeze gently lifted Katie's hair as she let her legs dangle into the crisp, cool water of the lake. She felt happy and at peace. Voldemort was gone and she could lead a normal life again._

_"Katie," someone whispered softly in her ear._

_She turned her head and smiled as she realized it was Oliver. He sat down beside her, allowing his feet to also touch the water. He cupped her face in her hands and slowly brought his lips closer to her. She leaned forward, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had been waiting for this moment for so long._

_His lips touched hers and she felt as though she would melt with joy. One of his hands moved down to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest. Suddenly, he pulled away. His mouth opened as though he wanted to say something._

Something pulled on Katie's hair roughly, jolting her awake. Her heart was still pounding and butterflies were dancing in her stomach, but they disappeared as soon as she realized she was alone in her flat, and Fawkes was flying around her excitedly.

"Damn it, Fawkes!" she cried out in exasperation.

He dropped a letter into her lap and landed on the bedpost, waiting for her to read it. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a short piece of parchment.

_Denmark__ has joined._

_Dumbledore_

Katie shrieked in excitement. Finally, after weeks of negotiations and bargaining, Denmark and England would fight side-by-side against Voldemort, and she was the one who had helped to bring them together. Even some of the more experienced Blue Flame members had failed where she had succeeded.

She grabbed a quill off her bedside table and quickly scribbled a message on the other side.

_Received the wonderful news. Would like to see Oliver._

_            Katie_

She rolled the parchment up and carefully tied it to Fawkes's leg. He pecked at her hand as she did this, reminding her that he was supposed to receive a treat for his hard work.

"Patience, Fawkes," she murmured while taking out a biscuit from the tin. 

He plucked it from her hands, grazing her palm with his beak, and swallowed it in one gulp before flying out through the chimney. 

*************************************

Oliver lay on his couch throwing a quaffle aimlessly into the air, watching a Puddlemere United logo spin round. He missed the days when his job was to play the game that he loved. He missed flying through the air at breakneck pace with the wind blowing around him. He missed the days when his life was much simpler.

A loud pop on the other side of his couch startled him, causing him to roll off onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Feeling a bit jumpy today, Mr. Wood?" Dumbledore chuckled.

Oliver rubbed his forearm where a large bruise was already beginning to form and picked himself up off what he was dismayed to discover was a very dusty floor.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy scaring us out of our wits."

Dumbledore merely smiled cryptically and changed the subject.

"Miss Bell is experiencing a bit of success with her career and asked that I bring you to her flat," he informed Oliver.

The news made being scared half to death and nearly breaking an arm worth it. In the months that they had been visiting Katie, she had never once made a request to see any of them. The fact that she wanted to share her success with him and not Fred, George or Angelina caused a smile to tug at his lips. He fought the urge back. One couldn't develop feelings for someone who was not allowed to return them. However, nothing said that he couldn't enjoy the close friendship they had developed over time.

"Just let me grab one thing and I'll be ready to go," he told the older wizard.

He ran to his kitchen and opened up one of the top cupboards where he had put a container of Honeyduke's hot chocolate mix and ran back, forgetting to close the cupboard back.

"All right, let's go."

******************************************

Katie was about to make hot chocolate when Oliver arrived. 

"Boo," he whispered in her ear.

She let out a yelp, nearly dropping the mix in the process.

"Merlin, Oliver!"

He laughed and gave her a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face in his neck. She loved the scent of his aftershave. It was impossible to describe, but it made her feel safe and comfortable.

"I brought you a present," he smiled and held out the Honeyduke's hot chocolate mix.

Her face lit up like a small child's at Christmas.

"I haven't been able to get this in forever!" she gasped, "They stopped making as much after the war started. It must have been expensive."

"It was no big deal," he told her with a shrug, "I had some extra money. I was going to give it to you for your birthday."

She kissed his cheek lightly and blushed, making him smile even more.

"I already have some milk heated up, we can try some now."

The milk began to foam as the mix hit it. She carefully stirred it with the wooden spoon until it became a rich chocolaty brown. He held out the mugs from the counter while she poured them both a drink.

"Would you like some whipped cream, too?" she asked, taking out a container from her refrigerator. 

"Sure."

A mischievous look crossed her face and before Oliver could say anything, he was being sprayed with whipped cream. He searched around the kitchen for anything he could use in defense and spotted a ceramic can of flour. In one fluid motion, he pulled off the lid and flung a handful at Katie. She squealed in surprise. She hadn't expected him to fight back. 

"No fair!" she laughed, sending a spray onto his chest.

"No fair? I was ambushed!"

He threw another handful of flour at her, hitting her squarely in the chest while she sent another stream of whipped cream down the back of his shirt.

"That's cold!" he gasped and smashed flour into her hair.

She gave a small shriek and tried to dodge him, but her foot landed on some of the whipped cream on the floor. She could feel her body falling downward, but two arms suddenly stopped her. Oliver pulled her small body up against his.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was quite sure hers was doing the same. They were both out of breath and panting. His dark brown eyes were staring straight into hers.

"Yeah," she managed to croak.

"Good," he whispered.

A loud crash caused them to jerk apart. Katie could feel her cheeks burning.

"We should probably clean up a bit," she suggested.

"Um, yeah," he quickly agreed, "before Dumbledore returns."

She turned around and tried to focus her attention on the flour spattered walls. Section 16, subparagraph A of her Blue Flame handbook ran repeatedly through her mind.

_No member of the Blue Flame Order shall engage in romantic relationships…_

*

*

*

Ok, I'm trying to put up a chapter every week, but I have quite a few tests, a research paper, and finals coming up. School comes first, so don't worry that I've quit writing, I am DEFINITELY finishing this story. Thanks to all you reviewers, so keep sending them in. Special thanks to my beta, Karen, who has done a spectacular job of catching my errors and coming up with some great ideas.

Arianna


	7. One Kiss Can Break A Heart

Holly: I'm sorry it's so sad. It will get happier, don't worry.

lina-teshi: I understood you fine. I'm very glad you like it.

Trinityelf: I love it that people get so excited when I update! More chapters are on the way.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **

*

*

*

**One Kiss can Break a Heart**

_Dating is prohibited in the Blue Flame Order…_

Oliver found Katie's words echoing in his mind almost nonstop after their food fight. He mentally kicked himself for allowing what had nearly happened in the kitchen to nearly happen at all. Katie was bound by the ministry to uphold certain rules and regulations and he might have possibly ruined one of the best friendships he had.

Two days later, he and Katie had yet to make any sort of contact. They were behaving like fourth years by avoiding each other and he knew it.

"Damn it," he groaned, kicking an empty butterbeer bottle across the dusty floor.

They were adults now and they should be able to discuss what happened like adults. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what had happened. Perhaps, the near kiss had been a figment of his imagination in which case if he brought it up, she might think he was completely daft and refuse to speak to him again. And so what if they actually had nearly kissed. 

_Dating is prohibited in the Blue Flame Order…_

He was beginning to get tired of that phrase and was tempted to perform a memory charm on himself to forget everything. It would be simpler than arguing with himself for the rest of the week. It would also be a very immature way of dealing with the situation. There was only one thing to do about it, and he knew what it was.

**************************

Katie scrubbed furiously at the leftover lasagna stuck to the plate. Ordinarily, she would have simply cast a charm over the soap and brillo pad and let magic handle it, but today she needed an outlet for her frustration. It was bad enough dealing with being unable to act on her feelings when she didn't know how Oliver felt, but now there was the slightest possibility that he shared those feelings.

"Get off the fucking plate!" she screamed angrily and threw the plate into the wall, narrowly missing Fred and Angelina who had just popped in.

"If you keep cleaning your dishes that way, you won't have any left in a few weeks," Fred commented dryly. 

"Not to mention that visitors will stop dropping by," Angelina added.

Katie sighed and cast a cleaning spell. "Sorry, it's just been a frustrating past few days."

"Great, she nearly beheads us with a dirty plate and all she can say is that the past few days have been frustrating."

Angelina glared at George. 

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" she turned to Katie, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not especially, but if you have any sort of gossip for me it would be greatly appreciated."

Large smirks appeared across both of their faces.

"What?" Katie asked, "Did I miss a message that Voldemort is dead and I can have my life back?"

Angelina shook her head. "Not exactly, but…"

"George has a date tonight," Fred finished.

Katie stared at them in disbelief. George, hit hardest of all by Alicia's death, was moving on. Suddenly, her own problems seemed insignificant. She threw her arms around them both.

"Who is she? Where are they going? When did this happen?"

Angelina laughed. "One question at a time!"

"Her name is Lisa," Fred told her, "She works for Dad. He asked her out this morning, and they're going to some restaurant in Hogsmeade tonight."

"This is great!" Katie hugged them again, "Tell me more about how they met. I'll get us something to drink and…"

"Sorry, we can't," Angelina cut her off apologetically, "We promised George we'd make it like a double date since he's REALLY nervous."

Katie nodded, understanding. "Tell George hello for me and…"

Her request was interrupted as Dumbledore's spell whisked them away. She turned to go back to the dishes, but there was another loud pop.

"Forget some…" her voice cut out as she realized that it was Oliver, not Fred and Angelina, who was standing in her kitchen.

He seemed uncomfortable standing in her kitchen with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Hello, Katie."

She managed a slight nod.

"I thought we should talk," he continued.

Finally, she regained control of her vocal cords.

"All right, perhaps…Shit!"

It was at that moment that Katie decided her kitchen was cursed and that she should request Dumbledore find her a new one. She had managed to step on the only shard of glass that the cleaning spell had missed and it was now imbedded in her foot. Blood was starting to drip onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she cried out as she attempted to limp to her couch.

"Katie, let me help."

"I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes. Before she could protest any further, he had picked her up, carried her to the couch, and began inspecting the damage.

"It's not too deep," he told her, gently touching the area around the wound. Katie winced.

"And I'm actually a hippogriff in disguise."

"Really?" He used his wand to clean the cut. "Unlike you, I believe in using magic for treating injuries."

"I'm a sadist, so sue me," she replied, an edge of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Katie…"

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a tad stressed."

He went to her restroom to retrieve a roll of bandages from her medicine cabinet. When he returned to the couch, Katie was playing absent-mindedly with a loose thread on her couch cushions.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said softly as he gingerly wrapped the bandage around her foot.

He remained quiet, unsure of what to say or if he should even say anything at all.

"Oliver…"

"There," he pinned the bandage in place, "good as new."

"Oliver."

He looked at her. She was nervously chewing her lower lip the way she used to before Quidditch matches. His heart was pounding the way it had been those few days ago when they had been so close. Her heart was pounding just as hard.

"What?"

Their faces were so close, she could see where he had nicked himself shaving that morning. His lips pressed against hers, gently at first and then more eagerly. Katie could have sworn that her heart stopped beating. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. Then reality set in.

_No member of the Blue Flame shall engage in romantic relationships..._

She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed him away.

"Katie, I, I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

She swallowed hard. "Maybe you should go."

He nodded. 

_Dating is prohibited in the Blue Flame Order…_

"Katie," he croaked from the kitchen doorway, "I really am sorry."

"Please go." 

She turned her face until she heard the familiar pop that meant he had reached Dumbledore and was gone. 

"Damn it!" she screamed, the familiar phrase floating to the surface of her mind.

_No member of the Blue Flame shall engage in romantic relationships…_

*

*

*

Well, thus ends chapter 6 of Fly Away. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'm writing as quick as I can and hope to have another chapter soon. Thanks, Karen, for putting up with me J

Arianna


	8. An Important Decision

imalloverit: Yippee!!!

The Mex: and more adventures we shall see

BarkingdogBARK: Thank you!!! When you save your story on MS Word, save it as a webpage

Trinityelf: I'm mad at the Blue Flame, too, but don't worry.

Holly: I just couldn't stand to have George depressed forever.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling is rich and famous. I'm poor and unknown. Could it be because she owns Harry Potter and I don't?

An Important Decision

Two weeks had the ability to feel like an eternity. 

It had been exactly two weeks since Oliver had seen Katie. It had been exactly two weeks since he had kissed her. It had been exactly two weeks since she had told him to leave and every day he found himself thinking of what she had said that day when she had cleaned his wounds so carefully.

_Dating is prohibited…_

The phrase seemed to be mocking him, reminding him of what he couldn't have.

He wanted to take the kiss back. It didn't matter how good it had felt to feel her lips on his. Nor did it matter, that for that brief moment, all his problems disappeared. He didn't care that his life would be put in danger if he was with her. All he cared about was that it could ruin her life. If only he had been able to settle for friendship. Now, he had nothing. 

A letter from Dumbledore, informing him of his next mission, set on his table. He would leave in a week. He had one week to set things right. He could say that it had been a mistake, that they had both just been feeling overly emotional from the war. It was a lie on his part, but that didn't matter.

He picked up an empty piece of parchment and a nearby quill.

_Dear Katie,_

_            What happened last time was a mistake._

He frowned and scribbled the sentence out. It was too harsh. He tried again.

            _I shouldn't have taken advantage of you._

Again, the sentence seemed wrong. 

            _I'm sorry I kissed you, but I don't care what those damned Ministry officials think._

He sighed. He couldn't express himself properly in writing. He would have to bite the bullet and say everything in person.

********************************

Katie stared blankly at the Germany report. It was a fruitless effort to take her mind off her problems and focus her attention elsewhere. 

Life, she had decided, was unfair. It was unfair that Voldemort should resurrect and start another war. It was unfair that so many young people would have to get involved. It was unfair that she should have to give up her life when she did so much for the war effort.

Fawkes chose this moment to fly in through her fireplace and drop a letter in her lap. She pulled out a note from Dumbledore.

_Talks with __Germany__ have been postponed indefinitely._

_Dumbledore_

She let out a cry of frustration and kicked the leg of the coffee table. The only time she got out of her flat was for negotiations with another country, and now she would be cooped up for an indefinite period of time. She was tempted to write Dumbledore and let him know exactly where Germany could stick itself. Unfortunately, that would have been considered highly un-diplomatic.

Life would have been so much easier if she could have just quit the Blue Flame, but once a member always a member. They added that rule just before she joined when Blue Flame members were quitting as quickly as people could be hired to replace them. If she had known what events were going to transpire in her life, she never would have signed the contract.

Sometimes it felt as though the hopes of the free Wizarding world rested solely on her shoulders instead of Harry Potter's and she was sick of it. She was sick of everything.

"Damn it!" she screamed, kicking the coffee table onto its side, "This isn't fair! I didn't want this!"

Hot, angry tears fell from her eyes and her head was beginning to ache.

"Fuck it! Fuck you all! I don't want to do this anymore!"

She buried her face in the couch cushions, fervently wishing that the world would swallow her whole and make all her problems disappear. If the war went on for much longer she would lose her mind.

"Katie?"

She froze, recognizing the distinct accent immediately. It was one she thought she would never hear again. She had hoped she would not for the sake of not giving in to her wants and putting someone in danger.

"Shit," she muttered, looking up into Oliver's face.

"Are you all right?"

Her last nerve finally snapped.

"All right?!" she yelled, "I'll never be all right! It's not fair! No one told me my life was going to be this way, stuck in some flat almost 24/7 unable to have something as simple as a relationship because it could get the person killed! I fucking hate it!"

He looked down at his hands. Somehow, everything he had wanted to say earlier seemed wrong.

"What if that person was willing to risk their life for it?" he said, "What if that person didn't care if it put them in danger?"

A sob caught in her throat as she realized what he was saying.

"I don't want to put you in danger, Oliver. I don't want to lose anyone else. I couldn't take it."

"Damn it, Katie, I don't care about that! I want this."

Once again, his lips were pressed against hers, only this time she didn't care that she was breaking the rules. This time, she deepened the kiss herself, gently biting his lower lip. Nothing mattered anymore except for them. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time.

"We can't tell anyone," she whispered as they broke apart for a moment.

"I know."

"If the Blue Flame finds out…"

She didn't finish before his lips were pressed against hers once more. 

"Then we won't let them find out."


	9. I Won't Tell if You Won't Tell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I think we should have established that fact at this point.

I Won't Tell if You Won't Tell

 Fred stumbled groggily into the living room of the safe house that he and Oliver were staying in until they received further instructions. Oliver was already up and eating a breakfast in the tiny kitchen.

"You slept awfully late," he mumbled through a mouthful of ham and eggs.

"I can't sleep in these places," Fred moaned, "The bed is as hard as a rock."

Oliver laughed. "You wouldn't complain if Angelina was here."

"How do you know that?" he countered.

"Because we stayed here last year, and you and Angie had no complaints. Of course, from what I could hear, you two weren't doing much sleeping."

Fred turned fire engine red, and Oliver could have sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears from sheer embarrassment. 

"Well you only slept well because you were dreaming of a certain Blue Flame member by the name of Katherine Bell," he retorted.

It was a good thing Oliver had already swallowed or he would have choked. He'd been extremely careful not to breathe a word about Katie and himself or to so much as bring her up in conversation. If anyone mentioned her, he carefully dodged the subject and brought up another topic.

"I did not," he grumbled, stabbing at some egg on his plate.

Fred smirked and fixed himself a pile of ham with gravy.

"Really? Then why were you clutching your pillow and moaning her name all night."

This time Oliver did choke. 

"I was not!" he exclaimed, a spray of eggs flying from his mouth and hitting Fred square in the chest.

"Oh, you did." 

Fred grabbed a cushion off the chair and clutched it, imitating a sleeping Oliver. "Oh, Katie, darling, I'll never leave you. I love you." He finished by making an obnoxious smacking noise with his lips as though he were kissing someone and pretended to snog the pillow. 

"Sod off," Oliver muttered, concentrating on his plate off food, wishing he could disappear or at least send Fred to Hungary.

"So, do you LIKE her?" Fred asked.

"She's a good friend," came the ambiguous answer.

"Are you involved?"

"She's not allowed to be involved with anyone. It's part of Blue Flame regulations." 

"That doesn't mean you aren't involved."

"Fine, we aren't involved," Oliver lied, "not together, not anything except friends!"

Fred raised his eyebrows. "You've got to learn to be a better liar."

***************************************

"I am SO bored," Katie complained, dropping onto her couch.

A cloud of dust plumed up from the cushions, causing her to cough. 

"Well, I suppose it's something to do."

She got a dust-buster out from under her kitchen sink. It would have been easier to use a cleaning spell, but Katie had learned long ago to take advantage of anything that would pass time, including cleaning in the muggle fashion. Sometimes, it actually came in handy to be half muggle.

She flipped the switch to on, and a roaring noise soon filled the air. She ran the appliance over the arms and cushions of the couch and then turned to her curtains.

"What in the bloody hell is that?"

Katie jumped, barely managing to hold onto the dust-buster and prevent it from becoming a worthless pile of plastic pieces on her floor.

She glared at Angelina who was smiling innocently. 

"Can't someone, for once, warn me ahead of time that they plan on showing up at my flat?" 

"And miss the priceless expression on your face, not a chance."

Katie resisted the urge to throw the machine at her friend. It would give her one less person to come over and keep her company, not to mention that Fred would kill her. 

She set the dust-buster on the window seat and plopped down on the couch.

"So what brings you here, outside of scaring the piss out of me?" she asked.

"Glad you asked," she flopped down next to Katie, "I was cleaning house and found a picture of the team after winning the cup."

She watched Katie carefully as she looked over the picture, waiting for something to confirm her and Fred's suspicions. In the picture, everyone was jumping up and down and hugging. Fred and George had conjured up a bucket of water to dump on Oliver, Angelina and Katie were giving each other bunny ears, Harry was grinning madly, and Alicia was staring at George. It was a mirror image of the old days.

Katie's eyes wandered over the whole picture, finally landing on Oliver. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

Katie looked up and wiped the tear away. 

"I miss everyone, and I worry. I mean, poor Harry faces Voldemort every year, Alicia is dead, and George is just now getting over it," she babbled nervously.

"And if something happened to Oliver you would be devastated," Angelina added.

"Well, you would be if something happened to Fred," she snipped, "It hurts to lose someone you love."

She snapped her mouth shut the instant she realized what she had said. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of scarlet. "I mean…"

Angelina laughed. "Fred and I could already tell. The poor boy was over here any time he wasn't on a mission. He might as well move in."

Katie's stomach flip-flopped. "Is it that obvious?"

"To me and Fred it was. Dumbledore will figure it out eventually."

"Fuck!" 

She leapt up from the couch and began pacing around the room. Angelina's face took on a look of confusion.

"It's no big deal, Katie. You two are a really cute couple. Dumbledore will be thrilled."

"You don't understand," Katie groaned, "I'm not allowed to date."

"I think your parents lost that control when you moved out."

Katie grabbed her handbook off the end table and opened it to the appropriate page. She held it under Angelina's face.

"Read it."

Angelina's eyes widened. "Merlin, Katie. Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

"I have a few ideas. Angelina, please, you can't breathe a word to anyone."


	10. A Rash Decision

orli*N*keira: Thank you. Now, where's your next chapter? I'm getting a bit curious as to what's going to happen.

Kathy: I love writing suspense. I've got a surprise for you in some of the later chapters!

TheMex: I already have most of the story written, but I'm a review whore so I put it up slowly.

Ollie'sgal: It goes something like that…or does it *laughs maniacally*

**Disclaimer:** As we established a LONG time ago. Harry Potter is the property of the lovely JK Rowling, not me. If it was mine I would be a hell of a lot richer.

A Rash Decision

Dumbledore paced anxiously back and forth across the floor of his office, rubbing his temples to relieve the throbbing in his head. They were so close, so close to finally ridding the world of Voldemort once and for all. Unfortunately, things were transpiring that Dumbledore had not expected. Voldemort's network of spies reached much further than they had thought before. Within two weeks they had lost three more members of the Blue Flame despite all the protection provided. Their numbers were growing low, and they desperately needed Germany to join. 

He sank into his chair with a sigh. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to send Katie into negotiations with a suspected deatheater. Yes, they needed Germany desperately, and she was their best negotiator, but he had a feeling that her mind was not on her job the way it should be. Of course, that was partially his fault. He had been the one to decide to take Oliver, Fred, and Angelina over there. He had failed to see the possible consequences of his actions.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs into his office brought him back to attention.

"I believe you may have been right, Professor McGonagall," he said as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

She looked at him curiously. "Right about what, Albus?"

"About allowing Miss Bell's friends access to her."

He looked to the pensieve, grateful that so many of his memories were stored there. He was already so weary, so very weary. McGonagall gently touched his shoulder. She had noticed how tired he had been lately. 

"Does this have to do with Oliver Wood visiting her so often?" she asked.

"Breaking Hogwarts rules is one thing, but to disobey strict Ministry regulations…" he murmured.

"I believe you broke them first by allowing her visitors," she reminded him.

"If only I had known they would place themselves in this much danger."

"How exactly are they in any more danger?"

His eyes were beginning to close as though he were falling asleep. He reached for the pensieve, desperately, his hands failing to grasp it.

 "There is too much," he moaned, "too much pain and suffering. We need Miss Bell focused on Germany…Please, Minerva."

She held the pensieve for him, the grayish liquid sloshing around and nearly over the rim. Some days she worried that someone would see him like this after he took such great pains to hide the condition he was in. If Voldemort knew what state the headmaster was in, he would use it to his advantage. It was a miracle that no one suspected anything.

His hands clutched the rim of the pensieve. "If Voldemort was to find out…He can't find her, but he can find Oliver. He will not hesitate to…I do not want to be responsible for another death."

His face became a pale, ashen color and McGonagall wondered if she should go to Pomfrey.

"Do not worry, Minerva," he whispered, "I'll be fine in a few moments. Just leave me to rest."

************************************************

_Katie thumbed through the stack of papers on Germany and the Minister of Magic, Stovald. Negotiations would take place soon and she needed to be prepared. Dumbledore was expecting her to succeed, and she could not let him down. _

_A loud cough caused her to look up. There was no one there. She turned her attention back to the reports, but within minutes there was another cough._

_"Hello?" she called out, "Oliver?"_

_"I'm afraid Oliver can no longer come."_

_She turned around quickly to see Dumbledore staring at her gravely._

_"Why not?" she asked.___

_He shook his head sadly. "You knew the rules Miss Bell. You chose not to follow them."_

_She could feel her stomach twist itself into a pretzel._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied._

_"You were carrying out a romantic relationship. Do not lie to me," he said, "I can see it in your mind. I know you broke the rule."_

_"Where's Oliver?" she asked again._

_"I am afraid Voldemort found out his connection to you."_

_"Where is he?" she demanded to know._

_"He was killed just moments ago so that Voldemort could not use him to find you."_

_"No," Katie whispered, "No, you're lying! It's not true!"_

_Her body began to shake._

"Katie?"

Her eyes shot open. She was lying on her couch, her head on Oliver's lap and he was looking at her, his face etched with worry.

"You're not dead," she whispered, "Dumbledore didn't kill you."

"Of course I'm not dead, and why would Dumbledore kill me?"

She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"We can't keep going on like this. If Dumbledore finds out…"

He kissed her forehead. "He's not going to find out."

"Angelina and Fred did, and I think Dumbledore is much more intelligent."

He sighed. "So what do you want to do about it?"

She furrowed her brows in thought. The only hint anyone had about their relationship was the massive amount of times that Oliver would contact Dumbledore so he could see her. They had to cut back on that number.

"If you could apparate here without Dumbledore so no one knew how often you were here…"

Oliver frowned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Katie. There's a very good reason the Ministry hasn't revealed your exact location."

"Only you would know."

He ran his fingers through her hair and thought the suggestion over. Part of him thought it was a good idea. Dumbledore was bound to guess what was going on if Oliver kept having him transport him to Katie's flat whenever he was not on assignment. The second he figured it out, Oliver and Katie would be separated. Besides, if no one suspected that they were together, no one would think to look to him for her location. But another part of his mind was yelling at Oliver not to do it, that he was placing both of them in danger. The former won out.

"All right, Katie. How do I apparate here?" 


	11. I Won't Leave You Lonely

This chapter does contain a sex scene. It is by no means graphic, because I don't want to write anything extremely graphic. I do hope it is tastefully written. But, it is a sex scene none the less. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter is Rowling's. Duh.

I Won't Leave You Lonely

Katie flipped mindlessly through the stations on her muggle radio. It was much easier to get reception on the Wireless Wizarding Network, but, due to recent developments, she had been banned from using magic of any type. The Ministry had reason to believe that Voldemort had ways to pick up where magic was being performed. She was safer if she lived magic free.

Finally, she landed on a station that seemed decent enough to warrant her attention for more than two minutes and sat down to read a book Oliver had brought her after a recent assignment, Lockhart's Guide to Defeating Dark Wizards. He had said it was to remind her of the ridiculous crush she'd had on Lockhart when he taught at Hogwarts. She had threatened to curse Oliver into the next century, but eventually admitted that it had been a bit dumb to have a crush on such an incompetent wizard. In fact, they had gotten a good laugh out of it.

She sipped her mug of hot chocolate carefully, so as not to burn her tongue. After a few minutes she set the book down. It was pointless to try and read when her mind continuously wandered to thoughts of Oliver. Not that she minded. He was the best thing in her life. A smile crossed her lips.

"You do realize you have the most beautiful smile, don't you?"

Her head snapped up.

"Oliver, I thought you had a meeting and then you wanted to rest up for your next assignment."

"It finished up early," he said, "and I decided I'd rather spend time with you than sleeping."

He cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumbs across her cheek. There was a distant, faraway look in his eyes, almost sad. Katie knew immediately that he wasn't telling her everything.

"Something's wrong," she said, "I want to know what it is."

"Nothing's wrong."

She eyed him doubtfully. "I know you too well, Oliver Wood. Don't even try lying to me."

He sighed and licked his lips. He did not want to tell her. He did not want to burden her with this when she had other matters to attend to that could have an effect on the war. He also could not lie to her.

"I might not make it back from my next assignment."

Katie's body suddenly felt ice cold as though she had been hit with the cruciatus curse. She was well versed in the risks of working for the Order, but she had never expected him to come to her and say that he was going to die. Tears sprang to her eyes, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Dumbledore warned us today. He said we had a right to know."

"Who's we?" she asked, already afraid of the answer.

"Fred, Angelina, and I."

A lump formed in her throat. "Merlin, no. They can't…"

He rubbed the small of her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Katie, but I want you to know that…"

"Please, please, don't say that," she begged, "Don't act like you're all going to die."

"We have to be realistic. We know the risks," he swiped away a few of her tears with his finger, "I just want to make sure you know I love you."

She pressed her lips against his, trying desperately to memorize how it felt to kiss him. She never wanted to forget. 

The room became silent except for the sound of the muggle radio playing in the background.

_Together-midnight in summer_

_The air's so much warmer_

_Falling in love under starlight_

_Holding on so tight-together_

The kiss grew deeper. Katie's hands moved to the hem of Oliver's shirt and pushed it over his head. He pulled back.

"Katie, I didn't say what I said so that you would, you know."

"I know," she whispered hoarsely, "I want to. If you don't…"

He shook his head. "No, I want to."

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_I want you to hold me all night_

_It's gonna be alright_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

He carefully unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it off her body. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

He kissed her again, moving slowly across her jaw line and down her neck to her shoulder. Her skin was smooth and soft.

_Imagine-the air filled with jasmine_

_The breeze blows with passion_

_You and me dance with desire_

_The moon is on fire-imagine_

He unhooked the clasp of her bra and pulled her closer. She could feel his heart beating just as wildly as hers.

Impulsively, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down gently and toyed with the belt at her waist. He could feel her body trembling underneath his.

"Katie, you can back out anytime you feel uncomfortable," he told her, "It doesn't matter how far we are. I'll stop."

"I promise. I want to do this," she murmured, undoing his belt and tugging his pants down leaving him only in his boxers.

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_I want you to hold me all night_

_It's gonna be alright_

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

He kissed her deeply and undid the belt. His hands were shaking with nerves.

_Je__ t'aime beaucoup mon amour_

_You are the one I adore_

"It's alright," she assured him again.

He nodded and pulled the pants from her body while she removed his boxers. His hands moved to the lace trim of her panties.

"Ka…"

She kissed him and grabbed a hold of his hands, helping him to take off the last barrier of clothing between them.

_I won't leave you lonely tonight_

_I want you to hold me all night_

_It's gonna be alright_

_No you won't be lonely tonight_

His stomach was turning cartwheels. In a few seconds there relationship would make a momentous jump. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Oliver," she whispered.

_Na-na-na_

_Te amo mucho mi amor_

_You are the one I adore_

_Te amo_

*

*

*  
*

"I Won't Leave You Lonely" is sung by Shania Twain and the song does not belong to me.__

  


	12. When The World Comes Crashing Down

Sorry, I've been away for so long, but I had finals and my computer caught a virus and wouldn't work properly. Anywho, I'm back now and so is Fly Away so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gee, could it be that I don't own Harry Potter, but that a fabulous woman named JK Rowling does…

When the World Comes Crashing Down

Katie stared blankly at the latest reports on Germany and Stovald. She knew it was important that she be prepared for negotiations with Germany, but she found it hard to focus. Oliver had been gone nearly two weeks, and she was very close to believing she really would never see him again. She forced herself to look at the large stack of parchments.

_Germany__ is one of ten questionable countries. Some believe that the German Minister of Magic, Gunter Stovald, has already joined forces with Dumbledore. There is no direct evidence supporting this theory._

"Great," she muttered under her breath, "send me in to negotiate with someone who possibly wants to kill me."

"Who wants to kill you?"

Katie quickly closed the reports to prevent George from seeing them. Just as the Order's missions were top secret, so were her negotiations. He could not tell her what Fred, Angelina, and Oliver were doing, and she could not reveal her assignments.

"No one," she answered, "It's Blue Flame business."

He nodded understandingly. He knew better than to press the matter further. It would only irritate Katie and put him in danger of being hexed, and Katie, as a member of the Blue Flame, knew quite a few powerful hexes.

She tossed the reports aside so he could have a seat on the couch.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," she teased, "I've been told it has something to do with you being out with a girl."

He gave the trademark Weasley blush and smiled broadly.

"Kathy, and we've been dating two months."

"Where'd you meet her?" 

His grin widened.

"She works for the division of Magical Safety. She was assigned to modify Percy's work on cauldron bottoms."

Katie burst into gales of laughter.

"Poor girl! If I remember correctly, those reports would put Umbridge to sleep."

He joined her laughter. 

"I know. I was thinking of getting one of Percy's old cauldrons for her as an anniversary gift."

"George, that's brilliant."

He took a deep bow.

"I know."

Oliver could feel his legs beginning to cramp from being crouched down behind the bushes for so long. Darkness had fallen over the area almost an hour earlier, and he could barely make out the images of Fred and Angelina crouched behind a cluster of bushes a few feet away.

The sounds of "Ave Maria" began to flow from a piano inside the house they were preparing to ambush. It gave Oliver an eerie feeling.

Fred shifted his weight from one foot to the other, careful not to make a sound. He could hear Angelina's ragged, nervous breathing. They had been waiting for the signal to move in for what had felt like an eternity. It was a signal he wished would never come. It pained him to know that most of them probably would not make it out alive. The thought of Angelina being killed by one of those bastards, chilled him to the bone.

He squeezed her hand, using the signal they had worked out long ago.

_I love you._

Oliver tried to focus on the task ahead. He needed to focus on surviving. He had promised. They had made love, and he had sworn he would do everything in his power to come back to her.

Katie tuned her radio to a local classical station. George had already left for his date with Kathy, and loneliness was beginning to creep over her. She grabbed a blanket off her bed and curled up on her couch, the sound of a Deejay lulling her to sleep.

Angelina gave Fred a quick peck on the cheek. All she could do was hope that they both made it out alive.

Oliver strained his eyes to see a blue light flash at the top of a distant hill. That was their signal.

He and his partner, Derek Warhol, burst in through the window above while Fred and Angelina rushed in through a door.

No one was there. There was only a tiny radio in the corner, not a piano, playing the song.

"I don't like this," Angelina whispered, "They were supposed to be here. Fudge said they would be here."

The volume of the music suddenly increased, reaching an almost deafening pitch, and a chill settled over the room. Oliver felt his stomach sink. 

They turned around. All Oliver saw was a blinding flash of green light rushing towards him. As he fell to the ground, he could hear Fred's scream.

"Angelina!"

Katie was vaguely aware of the presence of another person in her flat, standing over her.

"Oliver," she mumbled.

"No, it's George."

She opened her eyes, and could tell immediately that he had been crying. Her stomach suddenly felt ill.

"What happened, George? Why aren't you still out with Kathy?" she was becoming frantic, "Oh please don't tell me…"

"I don't know what happened," he choked out, "All we've been told is that something went wrong, something went really wrong. A lot of people were hurt. Katie, someone didn't make it back."

Tears began streaming down her face.

"No!" she cried out, "He's not dead! He can't be! He promised!"

George grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

"Katie! They don't know who's dead and who's injured! It could be Oliver, Fred, Angelina, or someone else!"

She buried her face into his shoulder, shaking with sobs. "I can't take it! If any of them were…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word. 

"When will we know," she finally managed to ask.

"It could be a few days," he told her, "or it could be tomorrow. It depends on how fast we get reinforcements out there."

She simply nodded. She would be the last to find out. Dumbledore did not know the status of her and Oliver's relationship nor would he send any news to her that would be distracting from her upcoming negotiations with Germany. Her only hope was that George would find something out and fast.


	13. Deception

Spexy: I hope you like how this part goes.

orliNkeira: You mean I have to wait…darn it!

Ariana: It's the best name around.

Elvenrarehunter: Now, I shall reveal what happened! Awww, no worries. You don't have to stress out and try to review EVERY chapter. 

I just couldn't be that mean and leave you guys wondering for a week what happened to everyone. So here's the next chappie.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Potter. Rowling own Potter.

Deception

Katie sat on her window seat, knees hugged to her chest, watching the raindrops splatter against the glass. Mother Nature had to cry for her because she could not cry anymore. After a week of crying, she didn't feel as though she had a single tear left to shed. Her whole body was simply empty and numb.

Everyday, she waited for Dumbledore or Fawkes to arrive at her flat with the terrible news that Oliver was gone. George hadn't even come back with news, which she took as a bad sign. It felt as though she was waiting for her life to end.

She got up and stalked over to her coffee table. There was a small snow-globe in the center with a picture of the two of them in it. Oliver had given it to her about a week after they started seeing each other. She snatched it up and hurled it across the room before falling onto her couch and burying her face in a pillow. Much to her surprise, however, she didn't hear any glass shatter or even a dull thud as it hit the wall.

Her heart nearly stopped as she looked up to see what had happened.

"Oliver?" she croaked, her throat raw from emotion, "Is that really you?"

His face was pale, and he was covered in more cuts and bruises than usual. A new scar could be seen on his scalp where his hair had been cut short to care for the wound. None of that mattered though. He was alive, the snow-globe resting in his hand.

"I guess Quidditch does have real life applications," he said hoarsely, dropping the snow globe onto the couch.

She jumped up and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. He held her as close as he could, never wanting to let her go again. She was all he had thought about since he woke up at a hospital in the middle of Turkey. He had known that the Order, including George, had received word of the disaster, but no details. There was no way to send word to Katie that he was alright without raising a few suspicions.

"What about Fred and Angelina," she asked, "George said someone was dead. Please don't tell me it was one of them."

"Fred is fine," he assured her, "Angelina was hit by the Cruciatus though. She's alive but permanently on desk duty."

Even though she had thought all of her tears were gone, she cried with relief.

"When George told me someone was dead, I thought…"

"It was Derek," he fought back his own tears, "Malfoy hit Derek with some curse, we've no idea what it was. It barely grazed me."

Katie's stomach turned at the knowledge of how close she'd been to losing Oliver and that he had lost a good partner. Oliver and Derek had been working together since Oliver had joined the Order. They trusted each other implicitly. It would be hard for him to work with someone else.

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. Is there anything I can do?"

He pulled her even closer.

"Just let me hold you."

 Katie awoke as she felt the couch cushions shift and opened her eyes. Oliver was trying to get up without disturbing her.

"Leaving already," she groaned, smiling at his shirtless body.

"No. I just need to pee."

"Ah, well then, by all means," she waved towards the bathroom, "I'll find us something for dinner."

She rolled off the couch and stretched her muscles. It was wonderful to fall asleep in Oliver's arms, but very tough on the back.

"Miss Bell."

Katie became incredibly grateful that Oliver had gone to the restroom as she turned to face Dumbledore. 

She attempted to sound nonchalant, fervently hoping that Oliver would hear her and stay hidden in her bathroom. 

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

He looked around the room as though he were searching for something. Katie carefully nudged Oliver's shirt under her couch with her foot.

"I came to inform you that your friends returned safely from their mission," he said, "but Mrs. Weasley was severely wounded."

"Will she be alright?" Katie asked, knowing that she couldn't reveal what she already knew.

"She will no longer be able to take regular assignments. However, she will be placed on desk duty, and in a few weeks, she might have enough strength to come visit you." 

He turned as though he were going to leave, but stopped. "An interesting thing to note, Miss Bell: Oliver was sent home today, but we can't seem to locate him anywhere."

Her legs went numb. Dumbledore knew. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was well aware of what she and Oliver had been doing.

"The only places I know of that shield human presences are those inhabited by Blue Flame members. Of course, they all know how dangerous it would be to have an unauthorized person in their flat."

There was a warning tone in his voice, and Katie could feel her heart pounding in panic. 

"Of course," she managed to reply calmly.

He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. For a brief moment she feared that he would delve into her mind, reading her secrets. She knew that she would be defenseless against that power.

"Have a good evening, Miss Bell, and be careful."

He disappeared, and Katie let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. 

"I suppose that means Dumbledore has figured it out," Oliver commented as he emerged from the restroom, a grave look on his face. "Katie, this is getting dangerous."

"Dumbledore can't prove anything," she retorted, "It doesn't even matter if he knows. He can't tell the Ministry. Then he'd have to admit that he's been bringing people to see me."

"I suppose you're right. We'll just have to be more careful."


	14. Words of Warning

Elle-poohbear: I know it's a little scary, but I love suspense.

cRyStaLvioLinIst: Thank you, and here's an update.

elvenrarehunter: But you did get another chapter out of it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Potter. 

Words of Warning

Katie skillfully flipped the fried newt sandwich that was sizzling in the frying pan. Her flat seemed much quieter than normal without Oliver around. They had decided to cut back his visits to no more than three days a week so that no one else would become suspicious. It was bad enough having Dumbledore watching their every move to make sure that they were not doing anything the Blue Flame would deem "illegal."

With a sigh, she slid the sandwich out of the pan and onto a plate she had grabbed from an upper cabinet. She made a mental note to ask Oliver to bring her more interesting food; fried newt sandwiches were getting a bit tired. Not that she was extremely hungry, it was more like a habit of forcing food down. German negotiations were less than two weeks away, and most mornings her stomach felt like there was a mariachi band inside it doing the conga. She had despised having a nervous stomach since the first time she got ill, her final potions exam her first year.

Her eyes wandered over to the wall clock. Any moment, Angelina would arrive. Dumbledore had said that she had important news for Katie. Katie hoped that it meant the intensely free-spirited girl could continue her assignments in the field. As dangerous as the assignments could be, Angelina despised being stuck behind a desk for hours on end. 

She took a gigantic bite of her sandwich, glad that her stomach seemed to have settled down for the time being.

There was the usual pop as a person arrived in her flat. Katie turned around, some cheese hanging from her mouth. Angelina looked much better than she had the first week after her last assignment. The only evidence of the unforgivable curse that she had been hit with was a tiny faded scar on her chin.

Angelina hugged her tightly. "You're not going to believe this!"

Katie grinned and swallowed. "Dumbledore said you had something to tell me. Have they put you back in the field?"

Her face fell slightly, but the smile remained. "Not in the field, no, but you are looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts."

Katie shrieked. "You're joking!"

"Nope. Dumbledore decided the students would benefit from my experience, and I can still do work for the Order without being stuck in the office." She stole part of Katie's sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth. "Snape is pissed."

"I would imagine," Katie laughed, "not that we really care how he feels."

Angelina's face softened. "Snape isn't the person we always thought he was. He has his reasons for everything he did."

"And his reason for making me absolutely miserable for seven years was what?" Katie asked bitterly.

"I said he had his reasons, not that I knew what they were."

They grew silent for a moment, the only sound being Katie chewing on her food as she thought about Angelina's words. They did not matter much to her at the moment. She was no longer at Hogwarts and the odds of her ever seeing her former potions teacher again were extremely small.

"How's Fred?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Good, but paranoid," Angelina sighed, "ever since I got out of St. Mungo's, he's been worried that something might happen."

"Well, he did see you get hit with an unforgivable curse. You almost died right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do." She took her plate back to the kitchen and got them both bottles of butterbeer. "We've already lost Alicia…"

Angelina twisted the top off her bottle and took a swig. She relished the sweet taste in her mouth.

"Well, I'm safe now," she muttered, "not much trouble I can get into at Hogwarts, but Fred… I worry every day he's gone. I worry about all of them, even you."

"I'm safe here," Katie assured her, "Dumbledore is watching after me. Besides, no one can get past the charms on this flat."

"Oliver can."

Katie's eyes opened wide. 

'Don't think we didn't notice that Oliver barely ever sees Dumbledore about coming to visit you," Angelina told her, "but we know he's here. Katie, please, promise me you two will be careful."

"We are careful," Katie retorted indignantly, "our careers are at stake."

"I'm not talking about your careers, Katie. I'm talking about your lives."

"No one knows that he knows how to reach me, except apparently you, Fred, and George!"

Angelina groaned with frustration. "Voldemort has ways of finding these things out."

"Then why are you still visiting me?'

"Because I don't know how to transport myself to the flat. I don't have that secret, but Oliver does!"

Katie set the glass bottle down on the coffee table so hard, she was shocked it did not shatter.

"But Voldemort doesn't know about us. Why would he even care?!"

Angelina took a deep breath. "You are about to go into negotiations with a suspected deatheater. You know that. What if he really is a deatheater? What do you think Stovald is going to do?" She tugged on a loose strand of hair. "He is going to go straight to Voldemort. Voldemort would like nothing better than to take down a few more Blue Flame members."

"Voldemort has bigger fish to fry than me."

"Katie, I talked to Snape yesterday," Angelina said, staring Katie straight in the eye, "He's been, well, he spies on Voldemort's inner circle. He pretends to be double-crossing Dumbledore."

Katie's eyes grew even wider.

"He said Voldemort is planning a strike against one of the secret ministry organizations. They haven't said which one, but… Katie, watch what you say at this meeting. Do not give anything away. Please, don't give them a reason to go after you."


	15. The Most Important Negotiations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Potter.

The Most Important Negotiations

Katie's stomach lurched violently as she looked at the scrambled eggs she had made for her breakfast. She was too nervous to eat. It felt as though everything was riding on her negotiations with Germany being successful, but she was more concerned about whether or not Stovald really was a deatheater. Fortunately, both sides were sending guards to observe the proceedings.

Shaking, she lifted the fork to her lips. Her stomach did another flip-flop, and she got up so quickly her chair turned over. She sprinted down the hall to the bathroom and fell to the ground in front of the toilet. The contents of her stomach spilled into the white porcelain bowl.

"I thought I would find you here, Miss Bell."

Dumbledore took a washcloth from the towel rack and ran it under cold water from the sink. He gently wiped her forehead and mouth.

"That's because I'm always in here before negotiations," she muttered, standing up on wobbly legs. She leaned on the wizard for support.

"For being one of our best diplomats, you are the most nervous, but then again, you were always nervous about these types of things," he said softly, "If I remember correctly, Professor McGonagall had Madame Pomfrey make you a potion the week before exams every year."

"That was after I threw up all over Snape. It's only because I have a nervous stomach," Katie retorted.

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you feel well enough for me to transport you to Germany?"

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just want to get this over with."

"Of course, Miss Bell."

She closed her eyes and waited for the loud popping noise in her ears.

"Miss Bell."

She opened her eyes.

"Good luck."

She closed her eyes once more, and immediately heard the loud popping noise. For a brief moment, her body felt as though it were in a blender, whirling out of control and torn into millions of pieces. Then the feeling stopped. Her body was reassembled, and she was standing in the lobby of the German Ministry of Magic.

"Katherine Bell?" the young blonde lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes?"

"I am under direct orders from Mr. Stovald to take you directly to negotiations."

The girl appeared to be no older than Katie, quite possibly fresh out of school. Katie's stomach turned again, but she forced herself to maintain her calm appearance. Katie followed her up at least five flights of stairs and down a winding hall, her heels clacking rhythmically on the tile floor, to a set of large wooden doors. The girl disappeared inside briefly, then came back out.

"Mr. Stovald is ready."

Katie took a deep breath to calm her nerves and stepped inside. Stovald was sitting at a large wooden table with two large guards standing beside him. He smiled at her, causing her to feel inexplicably cold and shiver. Two other guards that she recognized as British Ministry officials were standing beside an empty chair. The taller one pulled the chair out for her to sit down.

"Welcome, Miss Bell," Stovald said brusquely, "I trust that you had a pleasant trip."

"Yes, thank you," her stomach began to feel queasy at the memory of whirling through space, but she willed it to behave. "Shall we get down to business?"

"Of course, of course. There is much to discuss. Tell me what it is that Mr. Fudge wants?"

"The British Ministry feels that our best chance of withstanding Voldemort's fierce attacks is if we join forces," she stated simply, "Divided there is too much confusion. It is too easy for Voldemort to take us down one by one."

_Like ducks in a pond._

"I am disinclined to agree," Stovald countered, "Fudge is the one who so vehemently denied Voldemort's existence. Perhaps if he had acknowledged it sooner, we could have properly prepared our forces. He has set our defenses behind by many years."

_Unless you've joined the Dark Lord already._

"It was a mistake," Katie agreed, "but we are trying our hardest to correct it. Do not deny your people proper protection."

Her stomach continued to clench and unclench, making her wish that she had Madame Pomfrey's potion with her.

"How do I know that Mr. Fudge is not already working with Voldemort to bring us down?"

_How do I know that you're not working with Voldemort?_

"Because Dumbledore believes in Mr. Fudge," she answered.

"Dumbledore is a fool."

She bit the inside of her cheek in anger and frustration.

"Dumbledore is one of the wisest and most respected wizards of his time," she replied coolly.

"Respect does not mean one is not a fool. He believes that a mere child will be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"That mere _child_," she said, the anger apparent in her voice, "happens to have defeated Voldemort and his followers on several occasions."

"Not defeated," Stovald answered, "slowed down, delayed. His foolish efforts to be a hero for his own shameless self promotion and not get help from the proper authorities have done nothing to help. And your foolish Dumbledore has done nothing but encourage him."

Katie saw red. She stood up, pushing her chair violently away from the table.

"You, Mr. Stovald, are the fool! You are refusing protection for your country!"

"I think we are better off defending ourselves."

She opened her mouth, but suddenly felt woozy. Her legs began to feel weak and shaky. There were voices, loud shouts in her ear.

"Miss Bell!"

"Miss Bell, are you alright?!"

Then everything faded to black.


	16. The Greatest Deception

Elvenrarehunter: Yes, that's 3 chapters in 2 days, but I'm out of school for summer and have more time.

Spexy: I'm glad you like it so much. It will be finished, I've already written the chapters, just haven't posted them all. I'm also going to start another story with a very different couple…

The Mex: I couldn't bear if you were killed from suspense, so here's more.

orliNkeira: Stovald is a dumbass, but some people are. Can't wait to see your next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Potter or know Rowling, blah…blah…blah

The Greatest Deception

Stovald stared at Katie as she lay motionless on the floor of the conference room. She did not look like the threat that Voldemort had made her out to be. At the moment, she appeared pale and fragile, like a wounded swan. He itched to take her back to the Dark Lord to prove his worth, but it would be too suspicious if she disappeared, and the two British guards were killed during German negotiations while he remained unharmed. His only hope was to get the British Ministry guards out of the room long enough to attempt to find information on her or within the briefcase she carried.

"Why are you just standing there?!" he yelled, "Contact Dumbledore! Tell him to get down here immediately!"

The two British guards nodded and fled from the room. Stovald turned to his own two men.

"Search her briefcase," he ordered, "I'll check her robes."

He knelt down beside the small diplomat and carefully stuck his hand into her pockets. There was nothing there. She moaned, and Stovald jumped slightly.

"Angelina," she murmured.

He pulled his hand out her robes and stared at her intently.

"Angelina," she murmured again, "tell him to stay away until the war is over. Tell him they'll use him to get to me…"

"Tell who to stay away?" he urged her to reply.

"You know who," she moaned, "They can't find out he knows how to reach me…"

The door was flung open, and Dumbledore appeared. Stovald thanked the gods that his men had already finished with her briefcase.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure," Stovald told him calmly, "Our negotiations got a bit heated. The next thing I know, she's passed out."

Dumbledore waved his hand over her, causing her to rise into the air.

"I'm taking her to a Doctor I know. I will send someone else to continue negotiations."

Stovald nodded. It did not matter who Dumbledore sent. He had information now, information that Voldemort would welcome with open arms.

Dumbledore sat outside the Hogwarts infirmary with Angelina, waiting for word from Madame Pomfrey.

"Do you think Stovald did something to her?" Angelina asked.

"I do not see how it would have been possible. We had two guards in the conference room with him at all times."

She stared at her hands. "She used to get so ill before Quidditch matches, but she never passed out."

"Perhaps we've neglected to notice how much stress has been put on her," he rubbed his temples, "She has great responsibility."

Madame Pomfrey walked out of the infirmary.

"Is she alright?" Angelina questioned, "What happened?"

The nurse sat down next to them.

"Albus, we have a problem."

Stovald stood before the Dark Lord Voldemort, his lips pursed in a thin smile.

"You said you had information for me," Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, my lord."

He rubbed his hands together, pleased.

"Well? Get on with it!" Voldemort roared.

Stovald shrank back slightly, but quickly pulled himself together.

"Miss Bell passed out during negotiations," he told the Dark Lord, "She had no valuable information on her person, but she did mumble the name Angelina followed by a few words about telling someone not to see her anymore, that he knew how to reach her," his smile grew more dark, "We might not be able to use Dumbledore to find her, but whoever this him is…"

"He knows how to reach her," Voldemort finished, a thin smile stretching across his face.

The Dark Lord stretched out his hand, and a large book flew to him. It contained the names of people who were known friends of Blue Flame members before they went into hiding. He turned to the page dedicated to Katherine Bell.

_Angelina Johnson-Weasley. Currently a teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts._

__

"Stovald, inform Snape that I need to know when Hogwarts will be taking another trip to Hogsmeade."

__

Madame Pomfrey paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office, making Angelina feel slightly dizzy.

"Miss Bell did not throw up and pass out because of her nerves," she told them.

"Did Stovald manage…" Angelina began.

"Stovald did nothing." Pomfrey interrupted. She stopped and turned to Dumbledore. "Am I correct in my assumption that Katie works with the Blue Flame?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Yes."

"Then she has not been following the regulations set by the ministry."

Angelina could feel her stomach drop. 

"Which regulations?" she asked cautiously, already knowing the answer.

Pomfrey pushed her glasses back up her nose and sighed.

"Miss Bell is with child."

Katie stared blankly at the wall ahead. A baby, she was having a baby. If Dumbledore had not had proof of her relationship with Oliver before, he certainly had it now. It felt as though the world was crumbling around her. This was sure to have a ripple effect felt throughout the Order. Oliver would be dismissed as would Dumbledore for bringing him to Katie. Fred, Angelina, and George would more than likely face punishment for seeing her, too.

The door creaked open. She looked up to see Dumbledore and Angelina standing before her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't think…"

"No," Dumbledore interrupted, "you did not, but neither did I. I failed to see what joining the Blue Flame would do to you. I failed to see the repercussions of my own actions."

Angelina squeezed Katie's hand.

"This isn't over though, not if we just keep this quiet." She turned to Dumbledore. "Tell the Blue Flame that Katie was ill. There's a spell we can cast when she starts to show that will hide the pregnancy. When she gets close to her due date, tell them she's ill again. Surely Madame Pomfrey can deliver the baby at the flat."

Katie ran the idea through her mind. It sounded crazy, but it was their only hope.

"It could work. I won't tell anyone, not even Oliver. We just have to keep this between us."

Dumbledore eyed Angelina carefully. "Can you keep this from Fred?"

"Aye."

"Fine. I will talk to Poppy."


	17. The Beginning of the End

Creepy Susie: So many questions, but only one answer: No comment.

orliNkeira: It is juicy, isn't it?

Kathy: Did you see your guest appearance? You have another one coming up, too!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I know Rowling.

The Beginning of the End

Angelina ran quickly down the staircase. She was going to be late to the coaches thanks to yet another argument with Fred. It had been a month since they had found out Katie was pregnant, and Fred was beginning to suspect that Angelina was keeping something from him. She tried to explain that it was important he not know, but he claimed that as husband and wife, they should have no secrets. It quickly escalated into a shouting match before she mumbled that she needed to go. It was her night to chaperone a Hogsmeade visit.

The last coach was just pulling up to the door just as she ran outside. The only people left were professors who had also agreed to give up a quiet evening without students to chaperone.

"Has anyone seen Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked them.

There was no answer.

"Well, we can't wait forever," she grumbled, "Let's go. He'll have to chaperone next trip."

Severus Snape ran quickly through the underground tunnel that lead from Voldemort to just outside Hogwarts gates. He had to warn them. Voldemort was going to attack Hogsmeade. He could not begin to fathom what was going on. There was no reason. The Dark Lord did not usually attack young Hogwarts' students lest he accidentally injure his biggest follower's son, Draco Malfoy. The entire plan made no sense at all. Snape had tried to convince Voldemort to divulge more information, but he received none.

"Alohamora," he muttered breathlessly.

The door swung open, and he ran up the staircase, tripping over an errant tree root. The coaches were just disappearing into the distance as he made it to the front door.

"Blast!"

Angelina walked down the snow covered streets, the fight with Fred still fresh on her mind. She hated fighting with him. If only she could make him understand that telling him would put Katie and Oliver in danger.

A few students ran by shrieking with laughter, their cheeks red from exertion and cold. Angelina longed for those days. The days when she felt safe and secure, and Voldemort was the last thing on her mind. Being an adult meant being fully aware of Voldemort's presence and the danger he posed. The only children she knew aware of the danger were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and she hesitated to think of them as children. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seventeen while Ginny was sixteen, but they lost their childhood innocence long ago. She doubted that Harry had ever really had a childhood at all.

There was a sudden strong gust of wind that knocked her hat clear off her head.

"Blast," she muttered as she watched it roll down an alley.

She chased after it. It had been a present from Fred, and she was not about to lose it.

The hat came to a rest just in front of a garbage can, and she stooped down to get it.

"There you…"

A strange feeling came over her. She attempted to turn and run, but was dismayed to find that her body would not obey her. A scream rose in her throat, but her mouth would not open.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Fear settled into the pit of her stomach as her body was forcefully whirled around. The cold dark eyes of Voldemort stared into her.

"I believe you have some information that I want."

His eyes stared deeply into hers, and she could feel him reaching into her mind. She tried frantically to close herself off, to think of other things to prevent him from reaching what she knew he wanted.

_"Oi!__ Angelina, would you like to join me to Hogsmeade?"_

He pushed the memory aside.

_She was in gorgeous white dress robes. Fred stared at her lovingly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

He snarled, disgusted at the joy the memory evoked from her.

_"Angie, I'm sorry. Alicia didn't make it."_

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she tried to fight harder. Voldemort simply concentrated harder. Her deep resistance told him he was getting closer.

_"I think Katie and Oliver are seeing each other."_

Angelina could feel tears running down her face and prayed that he would not reach any further, but he could feel that there was another memory that she was hiding from him.

_"Miss Bell is with child."_

He dropped her to the ground, smiling at his triumph. Things could not have turned out better if he had written it himself. Oliver Wood had been a thorn in his side since he had began taking down high ranking deatheaters important to Voldemort's plans. Soon he would be able to put Oliver Wood and Katherine Bell out of the picture in one fell swoop.

Angelina was beginning to regain the feeling in her limbs, but she was in too much pain to move. Her life was already flashing before her eyes. Voldemort would never allow her to survive to warn Dumbledore. He aimed his wand at her. She braced herself, wishing that her last words to Fred had not been words of anger.

"Miss Weasley! Miss Weasley, it is time to leave!" Dumbledore's familiar voice rang out.

Voldemort put his wand back in his pocket. "You are lucky I do not dare kill one of Dumbledore's professors when he is close by."

With those final words, he disapparated.

Angelina screamed as loud as she could, knowing that time was now on Voldemort's side. They had to warn Oliver and Katie.

Professor Snape and Dumbledore came running around the corner. If she had not been sick with fear, she would have laughed at the sight of the two wizards running faster than she knew was possible for them, their hair flying in the wind.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happened?"

"Voldemort," she gasped, "I tried to keep him out. He knows. He knows everything. You have to get to Oliver before he does!"

Snape appeared confused. "I don't understand. What does Mr. Wood have to do with anything? What does Voldemort know, Mrs. Weasley?"

Angelina was tempted to strangle him. He was wasting valuable seconds. Voldemort had probably found Oliver's flat by now and extorting the information he needed from his mind.

"He knows that Oliver and Katie are together! He knows that Katie is pregnant! Stop wasting time and warn him!"


	18. Taken

I just thought I would take a few moments to tell everyone I have another story up. This one features George Weasley. So, please, take a look at it, too.

Taken

Oliver awoke to the feeling of cold metal against his throat. It only took him a second to realize that it was a knife.

"Fascinating ideas these disgusting muggles have," a voice hissed in his ear, "Using knives to threaten and kill."

He was pulled from his bed and dragged to his living room where he was thrown into a chair like a rag doll. It took all his strength not to cry out as he realized who was threatening him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

A slight smirk stretched across the thin grey lips.

"I want you to tell me how to reach Katherine Bell."

"Fuck you."

The smirk quickly turned to a frown. He grabbed Oliver and flung him across the room into a mirror hanging on the wall. It shattered upon impact. Oliver could feel blood trickle down his forehead. The knife was once again pressed against his throat.

"Insolent fool. You can tell me willingly, or we can do this the hard way. Either way I get what I want."

"Over my dead body," Oliver spat out.

Once again, he was picked up and thrown across the room. This time, he crashed into his coffee table. The wood splintered and broke under his weight.

"That," Voldemort said slowly, "will come later."

He forced Oliver to look him in the eyes. Oliver closed his mind the way he had been taught when he had joined the Order.

_"A real firebolt!"_

_"We won the cup!"_

Voldemort frowned at the flow of memories from Oliver's youth. This one would be harder to deal with. He was much more resilient than Mrs. Weasley had been. His attention would have to be diverted away from Voldemort's attack on his mind. He took the knife and ran it gently across Oliver's chest. Then he pressed harder, just enough to draw blood. He did not want to kill the boy just yet. There would be much fun to be had once he had both Oliver and Katie in his grasp.

Oliver gasped in pain as he felt blood flow down his chest, but he forced himself to focus.

_"We would like for you to play reserve keeper for us, Puddlemere United."_

Voldemort cut deeper into his skin.

_"Katie, you won't believe what happened!"_

Voldemort growled angrily. The knife, like all other muggle instruments was proving useless. He did not have time to fool around. He tossed the knife aside and pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!"

Oliver screamed in agony as pain coursed through his body. He could feel his control slipping. His mind grasped frantically at slips of memories that flowed through his brain.

_"Alright Katie, how do I apparate here?"_

Katie pulled her covers tight around her neck as she listened to the thunder crash in the distance. She reached down to her stomach where a small bump was just beginning to develop. Soon she would have to see Dumbledore to have him cast the spell so no one would notice her growing belly. She had thought Oliver would notice when he had visited her that night, but he had not, much to her relief.

It was wrong, her mind told her. What they were doing was wrong. Oliver had every right in the world to know that he was going to be a father. He had the right to choose if he wanted to share in their creation's life.

The first drops of rain pattered against the window. She felt incredibly lonely, despite the knowledge that Oliver loved her.

A flash of lightning lit up the darkened room, and Katie could have sworn she saw someone in her kitchen. She told herself she was imagining things and forced her eyes closed. The sound of glass shattering caused them to open. She sat straight up in her bed.

"Oliver?" she called softly, "Is that you?"

There was no reply.

"Oliver?"

A gnawing feeling in the back of her mind told her that something was not right. She ignored it, however, and slipped out of bed. Slowly, she approached the kitchen.

There was a small thud, and she reached for her wand only to realize that she had left it on her coffee table.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The flat was suddenly quiet.

"Way to freak out over bumps in the night," she chastised herself and turned to return to her bed.

There was another bump. She turned just as there was another flash of lightning and saw a wand pointed directly at her.

"Stupefy!"

Angelina waited anxiously with Fred and George in Dumbledore's office for Snape to return with news. A few tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault," she cried, "I should have fought harder. I should have paid attention to my surroundings."

Fred squeezed her hand.

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could."

"My best obviously wasn't good enough," she snapped.

Dumbledore handed her a cup of tea and smoothed her wild hair.

"Calm yourself, Mrs. Weasley. They could still be safe."

"I'm afraid not," Snape's low voice came from the fireplace.

Angelina choked on a sob.

"What happened?"

"Wood's flat is essentially destroyed. Based on the nature of the destruction, I would guess that Voldemort tossed him about himself. I found blood in several spots, including on a knife."

Angelina buried her face in Fred's chest while George just stared straight ahead in shock.

"Was there a body?" he asked.

"No body. That leads me to believe he is still alive, if only for Voldemort's own sadistic pleasure. Bell's flat was empty. No destruction, nothing out of place as though she was simply taken away."

"How much time do we have?" Dumbledore inquired.

"A few hours, if he is hoping to convince them to join his side."

Fred buried his face in his hands. "They'll never join him. They would rather die than be on his side."

Angelina's face grew pale, and her hands began to shake. "Not if Voldemort has the right leverage."


	19. Save Me

Kathy: Only because it's killing you…

Save Me

The first sensation to creep into Katie's body was a dull throbbing in the back of her head as though she had been hit by a bludger. Slowly, she became aware of ropes tied tightly around her wrists, cutting off her circulation and a cold hard floor beneath her body. She opened her eyes, hoping to recognize her surroundings, but it was pitch black.

"Hello?" she called out.

"So you've finally decided to wake up," a voice hissed in her ear.

"Who's there?"

Cold, clammy hands lifted her to her feet.

"Dumbledore truly was a foolish man," the voice came again, "to send you to try and sway me from the winning side."

Katie pulled desperately against the ropes binding her, recognizing Stovald's voice. Her heart began to pound furiously with fear and panic.

"He was giving you a chance to save yourself," she spat back.

A hand landed hard across her cheek causing her to bite her tongue. Warm, salty blood filled her mouth. Light suddenly flooded the room and Voldemort stared at them from the center.

"I told you not to harm her," he growled, slowly approaching them.

Stovald cowered in fear.

"I am sorry, My Lord," he whimpered.

"Silent, you pathetic weakling!"

Softly, he stroked Katie's cheek. She shivered at the touch.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound calm, but the slight wobble in her voice betrayed her.

"Oh, I want very little from you, Miss Bell." He nodded to Stovald who immediately scampered from the room.

He returned only seconds later, pushing Oliver inside. His face was bruised, and blood stained his clothes. Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into Katie's back. Katie felt her legs go numb.

"How good of you to join us, Mr. Wood," he laughed evilly.

Oliver glared at him. "Fuck you."

His body was suddenly flung across the room into one of the steel walls. He fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Mind your manners, Mr. Wood. I would hate to kill your unborn child so early into our evening."

Oliver wiped away the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I don't have a child."

A thin smile stretched across Voldemort's pallid face, and he pressed the wand harder against Katie's back.

"Don't have an unborn child? Why, Miss Bell, have you been lying to poor Mr. Wood? Isn't it about time you started telling the truth?"

She could feel Voldemort's steamy breath on the back of her neck and swallowed her tears. Her mind screamed at her to wake up and discover it was all a dream. Impatient, Voldemort held her across her chest and lifted her shirt high enough to reveal the slight bulge in her abdomen. Oliver's face went white.

"Katie…" he began to say.

She was shoved across the room into Stovald as Voldemort walked over to Oliver. He dragged Oliver up off the floor and pushed him towards the center of the room where two boxes lay.

"Let's play a game, Miss Bell," he sneered.

She could no longer hold back her tears, and they streamed down her cheeks.

"I'll name two objects, and you get to choose which one I destroy."

"Please don't make me do this," she begged, fully aware of what he was leading up to.

The first box was lifted up to reveal a tiny kitten.

"A kitten or your unborn child?"

"Leave her alone!" Oliver screamed. He was knocked back to the ground.

"The kitten," Katie whispered and looked away.

There was a bright flash of green light and gust of wind. Katie managed to lift her gaze from the floor. The kitten was lying motionless on the floor. She felt bile rise up in her throat. Voldemort was laughing again. He lifted up the second box.

"A box of your mementos of Alicia Spinnet or your unborn child?"

Katie could feel her legs shaking even harder.

"The box."

There was another flash of light and shreds of paper filled the air. She wanted desperately to vomit or pass out. They were going to die no matter what she did.

"Just one more question, Miss Bell." He pointed his wand at Oliver. "Mr. Wood or your unborn child."

The room seemed to spin around her and her balance wavered. Stovald held her up by her arms.

"I can't," she choked.

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Can not pick one to live, Miss Bell? What if I gave you another choice? I do not have to kill either of them. You can join me."

"Don't listen to him!" Oliver yelled at her, "Let him kill me and get out of here!"

"He's going to kill us all anyways!" she shrieked hysterically and turned to the evil wizard, "Stop fucking around and kill us!"

His eyes narrowed to slits. "I gave you a chance, Miss Bell, but I'm afraid you've doomed your lover and your child."

He aimed the wand at Katie.

"NO!" Oliver screamed. He flung himself at Voldemort's legs, knocking him off his feet.

Stovald's grip on Katie loosened in surprise. She took advantage of the distraction and elbowed Stovald in the gut as hard as she could. He doubled over, winded, and dropped his wand to the floor. It rolled across the room. Katie dove for it. Blinded by her own tears and still bound at the wrists, she groped around the cold cement. For a split second, she could have sworn she saw a man lurking behind a pile of boxes. Stovald, coming to his senses, grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him.

"Let me go!"

She kicked blindly at his face while Voldemort pinned Oliver to the floor.

"I should kill you now," he hissed, "but I think I'll get more enjoyment from seeing the look on your face when I kill Miss Bell."

Oliver jerked his head forward, knocking the dark wizard in the forehead. Voldemort toppled over and Oliver rolled out from under him. He struggled to his feet.

Voldemort rubbed the small bruise on his forehead and scrambled to get up.

"Stupid boy," he muttered and aimed his wand at Katie who was fending off Stovald.

"Katie!" Oliver screamed.

She looked up, seeing the shadow of a man running out from behind the boxes. There was a bright flash of light and a loud pop. She could feel herself falling, spinning out of control, barely aware that she was screaming. Then she slipped from consciousness.


	20. Worse Before It Gets Better

Kathy: Hmmm, I love rocking.

Creepy Susie: I hope this gets an even bigger wow.

Badgerqueen: Don't worry. I'm posting the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: **Potter ain't mine.

Worse Before It Gets Better

A bright light blinded Katie as soon as she opened her eyes. She blinked instinctively and tried to call out, but her tongue felt thick and heavy like she had too much vodka. Every muscle in her body screamed out in agonizing pain.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

Slowly, the sterile white walls of St. Mungo's came into focus. She glanced around, praying to see Oliver or at the very least someone to explain what had happened. The last thing she could remember was fighting Stovald for his wand and Oliver screaming her name. Then she woke up in a cold St. Mungo's bed. She needed to know that Oliver and their baby were alright.

A medi-wizard carrying a clipboard strode in purposefully.

"Glad to see you're awake…" he checked his clipboard "…Katherine."

She struggled to open her mouth and ask what was going on as he continued talking.

"I'm sure you are feeling a tad bit confused," he adjusted her covers, "but Dumbledore said to let you know that he will be by to explain everything when you've recovered a bit more."

_Oliver? Our baby? Are they alive?_

The medi-wizard waved his wand over her and the pain dissipated slightly.

"I know you must be in a lot of pain," he told her.

She managed a low moan from the back of her throat. A small vial of potion was poured into her mouth. She began to feel drowsy, but her tongue felt less weighted.

"My baby?" she managed to croak, "Oliver? Did…did they make it?"

Her eyes began to flutter as she struggled to stay awake. Her sweaty hair was pushed out of her face,

"They're fine, Katherine. Now get some rest."

There were voices all around Oliver, little whispers of snippets of conversations that he strained to hear in case the status of Katie and their child was mentioned.

"…half dead…"

"Extremely lucky…"

"…hearing…"

"…Dumbledore."

His head began to throb painfully from the effort.

"Katie," he groaned, shifting his weight, "the baby…"

Someone touched his forehead.

"He's burning up with fever. We should get the medi-wizard."

He sat up suddenly and grabbed the person's arm.

"Katie…Baby…alive?" he gasped.

"They're fine," he was assured, "and we'll take you to them as soon as you are feeling better, but first the medi-wizard needs to look you over."

He fell back against the cool pillows, sweat dripping down his face and slipped into a restless sleep.

Katie fought back tears as Dr. Langford tried to gently help her move her stiff muscles. He was one of Dumbledore's most trusted doctors, a man of about forty with receding brown hair and sparkling grey eyes. It had been two weeks since she had woken up and her entire body still had a dull ache.

"Just hold it a bit longer," he encouraged her, "You're doing wonderfully."

She gritted her teeth. "I'd do better if you'd let me see Oliver."

Dr. Langford ignored her comment and lowered her leg back down. He had already told her that Oliver was still ill and seeing him would endanger her and the precarious state of her child. Katie accepted these facts, but she wanted proof that he was alright.

"At least promise me that I can see him as soon as his fever breaks."

"I need you to relax so I can check on your baby."

He lifted up her gown and lightly touched her stomach while she breathed deeply in and out of her mouth. He looked over at his ever present clipboard.

"Four months along now, Katherine."

She made a face when he used her full name. It did not matter how often she told him to call her Katie, he refused to do it.

"Yeah," she sighed, "Do you know when Dumbledore will be here?"

He put the gown back down and handed her a vial of potion.

"He didn't say. He's a bit tied up at the Ministry."

She nearly choked on her potion. Until that moment, she had not thought of what the Ministry was going to think of their little skirmish with Voldemort. They had all broken a number of Ministry rules and done everything in their power to cover it up. The Ministry was sure to know that by now.

"Did he say what he was doing there?" she asked.

He took the empty vial from her hand. "It's not my place to talk about these things, Katherine. Now how about I go see how Oliver is feeling?"

Oliver could feel someone wipe his forehead with something cold and damp.

"Oliver."

He groaned miserably and his eyes flickered open. Angelina was standing over him, a wet washcloth in hand.

"Where's Katie?" he whispered hoarsely.

"She'll be here in a few moments. George is bringing her down," she wringed excess water from the rag, "Dumbledore wants to talk to us."

She helped him sit up and placed a few pillows behind his back as George wheeled Katie in. Fred and Dumbledore were close behind. George left Katie beside Oliver's bed. He leaned down and softly touched the small bump that was his child.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," she said sadly, "I wanted to but we couldn't risk the Ministry finding out."

"It seems that our efforts were in vain," Dumbledore interrupted, "The Ministry is now fully aware of what set the events in motion. I am sorry to say, but the Ministry has called a hearing over our actions."

Angelina gasped, and Katie nearly felt her heart stop beating. Oliver squeezed her hand.

"I tried to take full responsibility," he continued, "but the Ministry wants a full investigation."

"It's not your fault," Oliver interjected, "Katie and I made our own decisions. We chose to break the rules."

"But I was the one to bring you all into contact. It was my actions that triggered this chain of events."

Fred shook his head. "We all made our own choices. It was everyone's fault."

Angelina placed her arm around his waist. "We knew what was going on. It was our decision not to stop it. Now we'll all pay the price."


	21. When All Falls Into Place

**Disclaimer:** Potter obviousley does not belong to me.

When All Falls Into Place

Katie struggled to get her dress to close over her six month pregnant stomach while it strained uncomfortably against the black fabric. It had been two months before Dr. Langford decided she and Oliver were well enough to leave St. Mungo's. The Ministry had immediately scheduled a hearing for all of them which she was now dressing for in a concealed private room at Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled in frustration and collapsed on her bed, the zipper still only half zipped.

Immediately, there was a knock on her door.

"Katie, are you alright?" Angelina called through the large wooden door.

She sighed and pulled herself up to let her friend in.

"No," she complained, opening the door, "We're about to face at least five Ministry officials who have the power to ruin our lives forever, and my bulging stomach will be constantly reminding them of my transgression!"

Angelina patted her on the shoulder and took out her wand. Katie's zipper was soon zipped and Angelina was handing her dress robes.

"Everything will turn out fine in the end, Katie. I know it will."

She turned to leave, but Katie quickly grabbed her arm.

"Angelina?"

"Yeah?"

"About, well, that night," she chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, "Who was it that saved us?"

Angelina smiled. "Professor Snape found you. He gave up his cover to save you."

Oliver paced anxiously up and down the halls of the Ministry waiting for everyone else to arrive. He had not seen Katie since they had left the hospital. The Ministry had separated them, sending her to Hogwarts and him to stay with George, hidden from everyone lest Voldemort try again to kill them.

"Will you stop that," George hissed, "You're making me nervous."

Kathy put her finger to his lips. "You have nothing to be nervous about," she told him, "The Ministry never should have come up with such cockamamie rules in the first place. Voldemort would have found his way to Katie in some way."

Oliver watched them briefly, allowing himself to forget about the hearing while Kathy calmed George's nerves.

"Is that Kathy?"

He turned to see Katie standing beside him. It was hard for him to believe how much her stomach had grown and that it was his child she was carrying. Granted, she was not due for another three months and would probably get bigger, but parts of him almost did not believe the situation was real.

"Yeah, that's her."

"He looks happy."

Oliver slipped his arm around her waist. "Aye, he is. I just hope this hearing doesn't destroy all that."

Katie bit her lip nervously. "I hope so, too."

The door to the courtroom opened and Percy Weasley stuck his head out. "They're ready to see you now."

Kathy gave George a quick kiss and whispered something in his ear. He nodded somberly. Oliver removed his arm from Katie's waist, hoping not to draw anymore ire from the Ministry. The six of them filed into the room and sat at a long table. Five Ministry officials sat before them, Cornelius Fudge in the center. Percy was off to the side, his quill poised to write. Arthur Weasley had managed to convince Fudge to allow him to watch the trial of his twin sons andhis daughter-in-law. Katie was sure that he had not come to support her and Oliver for she had never really met the patriarch of the Weasley family. Guilt coursed through her for putting him through the hell of worrying if his sons would be thrown into Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

Cornelius Fudge ran his eyes over them, stopping to eye Katie's burgeoning belly.

"I trust that you all understand why you are here."

They nodded.

"Good," he turned to the other officials, "we would all love an explanation of why you felt that Ministry rules and regulations do not apply to you."

Oliver could feel his stomach drop. There was no decent explanation for their behavior.

"It is my fault," Dumbledore spoke up, "I allowed them to believe that what they were doing was in the best interest of Miss Bell."

"That's not so!" Angelina disagreed.

The Ministry turned their eyes to her as Percy's quill scratched furiously across the parchment. Angelina's throat went dry.

"We knew what we were doing was wrong," Fred finished for her.

"We were just worried about her," George added.

"If you were so concerned for her, why didn't you stay away?" He was staring hard at Oliver. "You knew these rules were in place to protect her. You nearly destroyed years' worth of work and placed Miss Bell's life in danger."

Oliver could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand. He was seething with anger.

"You put her in danger! You're the ones who sent her to negotiate with a suspected deatheater!"

Fudge leapt out of his seat. "That was out of order, Mr. Wood!"

"You're lucky Stovald didn't kill her right there!"

"Sit down, Wood!"

Katie grabbed his shirt sleeve and dragged him down.

"We can't afford to anger them anymore," she whispered, "just let me talk."

She stood up. "Mr. Fudge, they were only trying to help me." Her voice rang out clearly in the room. "I was completely isolated in that little flat. A few more days alone and I would have given up hope entirely. They helped keep me sane."

Her friends nodded.

All five Ministry officials stared down at her.

"Is that all?" Fudge asked.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The rules need to be revised. It is highly illogical to expect a person to give up their friends and family. It is even more illogical to expect them to not love someone or act on those feelings. It goes against human nature. We understand that we did wrong, but you need to admit that the Ministry was also in the wrong."

Fudge's face turned red with anger.

"The Ministry is NEVER wrong!"

"Never wrong?!" George exclaimed, "What about denying the existence of Voldemort for a full year! If you hadn't been so pigheaded, Katie wouldn't have had to be apologizing to the other Ministries for you!"

The room became dead silent. Even Percy had stopped writing.

"Please," Katie pleaded, "You made a mistake and so did we, but is it really worth sending us all to Azkaban?"

Fudge stared at her.

"All right," he relented, "I agree it is foolish to expect human beings to deny natural emotions and isolate them from civilization, but you still broke the rules we set forth. I can not allow that to go unpunished."

Oliver grabbed Katie's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Fudge continued.

"For bringing unauthorized people to visit Miss Bell, Albus Dumbledore, you are dismissed from your position as headmaster of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore merely nodded.

"For visiting a member of the Blue Flame Order without authorization; Fred, George, and Angelina Weasley; you are banned from ever working in the Ministry. For carrying on a prohibited relationship, Oliver Wood, you will not be allowed to resume your position as keeper for Puddlemere when the war ends. And for disobeying nearly every rule set for the Blue Flame Order, Katherine Bell, you are dismissed from your position."

His gavel banged against the wooden table, finalizing his decision. Katie threw her arms around Oliver and shed tears of relief. They had lost so much, but they still had each other.


	22. Epilogue: Peace

**Disclaimer: **Me not own Potter.

Epilogue: Peace

Emily squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as the list of names was read. At 3 years old, she was too young to understand the significance of the day other than it being her birthday. Sitting outside in the hot sun at an old statue while a man droned on and on was not her idea of fun, but her mummy and daddy had insisted that the event was important.

"Alicia Spinnet."

Katie blinked back tears as Alicia's name was read. There was a gentle tug at her skirt, and she looked down at her daughter. Emily grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Every day Katie thanked the gods that she and Oliver's daughter would never know of a life of fear and terror from Voldemort. They would never forget the medi-witch bursting in during delivery to announce that the Dark Lord had been vanquished and Harry just barely left alive. Fewer than ten minutes later, Emily was born the first witch of a Voldemort free era.

Oliver picked up his daughter as the ceremony ended and slipped his arm around Katie's waist. They had paid their respects to the dead, now it was time to celebrate the good.

"Oi! Oliver!"

They turned to see Fred running towards them. Angelina, carrying their six month old son, Alexander, was a little ways back talking to George and a heavily pregnant Kathy.

"Freddy!" Emily squealed.

Oliver set her down, and she toddled off to her "Uncle." He scooped her up and twirled around in circles.

"And just how old is my favorite niece?" he asked.

"Three!"

She threw her arms around his neck and smothered him in kisses. Fred laughed.

Katie leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder. So much seemed to have changed in the years since the war. Fred and George were no longer the reckless pranksters they had been. They had grown to be mature, successful family men. Then there was the rest of Weasley family which had grown significantly. She remembered attending the weddings of Ron and Hermione, Bill and Fleur, and Harry and Ginny and hearing the Wireless Wizarding Network announce the birth of the first Potter child. Recently, they had seen Hermione and Ron at Madame Malkin's buying maternity robes. George had later informed them that Hermione was expecting twins, much to Ron's chagrin. There was only one truly sad moment in the three years since Voldemort's death: the funeral of the great Albus Dumbledore.

Fortunately, McGonagall filled his seat as headmaster well from the day he was dismissed. She had promptly asked Angelina to return for another year, the longest any DADA teacher had been at Hogwarts. She was joined in the teaching field by one Ronald Weasley who was teaching, of all things, transfiguration. Hermione had gone into the Ministry in Muggle relations, highly recommended by Ron's dad. Ginny and Harry had both become aurors, not that anyone was greatly surprised. As for Oliver, banished from playing Quidditch, he found a job as an announcer at the games while Katie helped the twins make business deals with their HIGHLY successful joke shop.

"Knut for your thoughts," Oliver whispered.

Katie smiled. "Just thinking about how much life has changed."

"But for the better, right?" he added, twisting the wedding band around his finger.

She kissed his cheek.

"Eeeeewwwww," Emily groaned, "Kissy-face!"

Oliver grabbed his daughter around the waist and tickled her stomach.

"Eeeeeewwwww, yourself, Munchkin!"

The little girl dissolved into giggles and shrieks.

"Mummy! Save me!"

"I'm afraid my hands are tied," Katie told her.

She watched Oliver finish tickling Emily and lifted her up to his shoulders. She was very much a Daddy's girl, always had been. Fred smiled to her and winked.

"I should get back to Angie and Alex. We'll see you tonight."

"Alright, _Freddy_, get back to your family."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to where Angelina was waiting with Alex.

Oliver was now running around the memorial, pretending to be a centaur, with Emily perched on his shoulders. Katie was tempted to tell him to calm down, that the behavior was inappropriate for the location and day, but her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that used to strike fear into her heart when she was a student.

"Is that her?"

Katie turned to face her former potions teacher, their savior those many years ago.

"Yes, that's Emily."

His face showed little emotion for the child that he had saved.

"She's very pretty."

"Thank you." She picked at a loose string on her shirt sleeve. It had been years since she had actually spoken to Professor Snape. "I haven't seen you since…"

"I went into hiding," he answered, "With my identity as a spy revealed, I was useless to the order."

"Mummy!" Emily ran over and hugged Emily's legs, "Who's he?"

Katie picked Emily up and smoothed her wild brown hair. "This is…" She paused unsure of how to introduce the man who had saved their lives. Emily did not even understand the war much less the fact that she actually played a part in it. The new History of Magic books even mentioned them all. They had managed to survive Voldemort's wrath. Katie and Oliver had already asked Harry to talk to Emily when she was old enough to understand.

"I'm Severus Snape, a friend of your mum and dad." He shook Emily's tiny hand.

"Uncle Sevvie!"

His face turned red, but he did not protest the name.

Oliver loosened his tie. "We're having a party for Emily's birthday tonight," he said, "If you'd like to be there."

Snape appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Please," Emily begged, leaning over and hugging him.

"Its fudge cake with pumpkin frosting," Katie added.

Oliver could have sworn he saw Snape fight back a smile.

"All right. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Emily grinned and kissed his cheek. This time Snape actually did smile.

"I'll see you tonight."

He turned to leave, but Oliver grabbed his shoulder.

"Thank you, Professor."

It seemed to Katie as though the years of animosity built up between them all at Hogwarts melted away at that moment. Snape simply nodded and walked off towards the memorial statue. Everything was finally at rest.

It's finally over. I had to redeem Snape and I hope no one thought the ending odd. I truly loved writing this story, and I'm a little sad it's over as it has been my pride and joy for the past few months. I'm thinking about writing a few short stories that go into details not mentioned in this story though. Please, check out my other story with the strange pairing of Padma and George. I know he's not Oliver, but it was a plot bunny that could not be denied. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me inspired. Plus, check out orliNkeira's little fic she's writing. It promises to be quite interesting.

Hugs, Kisses, and a Chocolate Covered Oliver,

Arianna


End file.
